A Hidden Angel
by Arcangel3012
Summary: When Kagome recieves a mysterious gift from her long deceased father her life becomes a little more complicated if it wasnt enough already . Being Edited and updated soon . Rated for later lemons. InuKag, KogKag situations , MirokuSong
1. Default Chapter

I don't own InuYasha, but, I do own Arcangel

A/N: Okay I know that it has been along time since I have written anything. I have also been getting reviews begging me to update. I profusely apologize. In the last two years my husband I have moved twice. Once was to Oklahoma for 6 months; the second was the move to Okinawa, Japan. We have finally settled in and I finally got a job, which ironically allows me to update this story. I work at a small library on a single marine base and it just so happens that this is the only time I have to write. I am going to slowly go through and refurbish all the other chapters; perhaps add more to them before continuing on with the story. (There will be a new A/N at the beginning of every chapter that I have refurbished.) Thank-you to the loyal readers that I have; they do make being a fanfic author worth while.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but, I do own Arcangel! She is my original character and if anyone wants to use her, they need my permission first!

Chapter 1: Belated Birthday Gift

"Come on Kagome, we are going to see your father today!" Called her mother.

"Just a second, I am just brushing my hair." Kagome answered back.

Once a year after her birthday the family would go visit her father. He had passed away when she was about 5, but, she felt as thought he was still watching over her. The doctors said that he passed away due to heart complications, but, he was too young for that…wasn't he?

At the Grave Site

"Mom, what was he like?" Kagome asked her mother, trying to remember anything about her father. It seemed that as the years passed she would forget a little more of him each time. The sound of his voice, the way he smelled and many other things just seemed to vanish. The memories that she did have she clung to, if it weren't for the pictures in the house she lived or the stories she constantly asked for she would have forgotten him entirely.

"He was a wonderful man; kind and caring. He always cared about the welfare of his family and valued friendship just as you do. I know that you fear forgetting him, but, it you take a good look at yourself; many of your mannerisms mirror his. You were always so precious to him as was your little brother, always calling you 'his little angel'. I do miss him, but, then I realize what precious memories he left behind. You remember more about him than you think." Her mom replied.

"I suppose you are right, but, I can't help thinking that I am slowly losing forgetting. The more I get wrapped up in school and the Feudal Era that I think less and less about him," Kagome said looking down at her father's tombstone, "The thing I remember most about Dad is that he passed away right after I got over phenomena. Sometimes I think that I am the one responsible for him having problems with his heart. That maybe if I hadn't insisted playing in the snow with him and not gotten sick that he would still be here today."

Her mother looked away, "You really shouldn't think that way about yourself. When you got sick we were all very worried about you, and the doctors said that you were so far gone that you wouldn't pull through. Your father, however, hadn't doubted your would recover for a minuet, he said that you were strong and could fight anything that challenged you! He wanted to be there for you and he was. Your being sick had nothing to do with his health; he was already putting a strain on his heart with that dig he went on just before your illness. He kept on saying that they had just made a break though and needed to just push a little further. You would think that he found some long lost ancestor or something the way he went on about it." Kagome's mother sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well the must have found something, because, just after that he made it home and was able to play with you and your brother. … I should have known then that something was wrong with him; he looked really pale, was often short of breath and would often lose his train of thought. On the other hand I can't say that it surprises me wither, he was always so good at hiding his pain so that others could live on…One thing is for sure though; he had faith in you, just as I do."

Kagome was silently crying at her mother's omission. She had never known that her father was becoming ill. She had also never known that her father had actually found something at that god awful archeological dig near Mt.Fuji. "Oh mom, no one could have known what father was going through. Just as you said he always had a way of hiding what was wrong with him. I just wish that I could have had more time with him. He always told me about what happened on his digging excursions I wonder what it could have been to have kept him from telling me." Kagome said and began to openly weep.

"Don't cry my dear, he wanted you to live and you have. Be happy for that," Her mother said wiping the tears from her face, "Your father wanted you to have a full and happy life. I am certain that he would not want you to be weeping at a time so important in your life. You are a woman now and I think that now is the perfect time to give you this. Your father told me to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday." Kagome's mother pulled out what looked like a small old rusted box. "I know that your birthday was yesterday, but, I thought that it would be more appropriate to give it to you here."

"Do you know what it is?" Kagome asked looking at the box like it might magically open itself. What could her father have left for her that she could only receive now? What ever his reason she was sure it had to be a good one. At this point in her life she wasn't about to question the purpose of anything.

"Not really, but, he did say that you should open it in private." Her mother said with a shrug. "Perhaps he knew that your brother would be a snoop all along." She finished with a laugh. "Do you know where you'll open in?"

"I suppose he did. Maybe I'll open the 'mysterious' box tonight in the Feudal Era. I am sure that I can get more privacy there than there." Kagome said and sighed, 'Unless a certain hanyou wants to be difficult.'

"That's a fine idea. Seems fitting to open something that looks ancient in an ancient time; we need to get going though, if you want to get back in the Feudal Ear by night fall." Her mother said pointing to the sky as the sun began to set. As if on cue the sun began to pull at the cords of the sky setting it a fire with hues of purple and orange signaling the inevitable ending of the day.

Kagome sighed and stroked the headstone which held her father's name, "Your right," she said looking down at the cold stone one last time and whispered, "Thank-you, I am sure that I'll love it!"

Next time…..Chapter 2: The Gauntlet


	2. Chapter 2: The Gauntlet

I don't own InuYasha, but, I do own Arcangel

A/N: Renewed and Refurbished Chapter!! Does happy dance.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but, I do own Arcangel! If anyone wants to use her you must have my permission.

Chapter 2: The Gauntlet

The Shrine

"Okay, I am sure that's everything." Kagome said as she finished packing her worn and abnormally full yellow backpack for the Feudal Era. She made a mental list of things that were needed. Apparently InuYasha had demolished what lasting supply of ramen they had; Sango was in dire need of shampoo, conditioner and body wash; Shippo needed more crayons and paper (that kid was drawing the cutest things lately); Miroku had been requesting Maximum, and Sports Illustrated Magazines (which in all honesty, if they would help him keep his hands to himself, she'd buy em' till she was blue in the face); and Kirara was the simplest, she just needed a fresh supply of tuna for her. With a heavy sigh she began to heft her unbelievable bag to her bedroom door.

"I sure hope so! I have been dying without my ramen wench; I hope you remembered to buy more than one flavor, sometimes I like to mix it up." An all too familiar voice shouted from the window. "Hurry up I have been waiting all day!"

"InuYasha, I told you that I would be back today, I just didn't say what time. And I believe that the day isn't quite over yet is it?" Kagome said with a sigh, "You are so impatient."

"Keh, I only came to get you because everyone is whining about you being gone." InuYasha said scrambling for a comeback and crossing his arms over his chest.

"The others or just you!" Kagome said rolling her eyes, "Oh, never mind. As long as you are here you might as well make yourself useful. Help me with my bag." With an indignant grunt InuYasha grabbed the bag along with Kagome, jumped out the window, and ran through the grounds of the shrine, down the well and back out the other side where the crisp air of the Feudal Era greeted them.

"InuYasha I could have made it out of my own house on my own two feet you know. I am not a complete invalid." She yelled at the hanyou struggling to get out of his strong grasp. "We are in the Feudal Era, thank-you very much. Now put me down!"

"Nope, I'll let you go when you have clamed down and I am good and ready to let you go." InuYasha said has he held Kagome tightly and thought, 'Besides she smells good to let go right now, she sure has changed in three years. I only hope that she decides to keep fighting me a little longer , I don't want to let her go right now.'

"Gee, aren't you thankful today. I was just trying to help you out and this is the thanks I get." Kagome immediately stilled at his rough tone and InuYasha reluctantly put her down.

"More like you were helping me help yourself," Kagome shot back while she straightened her clothes. Once she was satisfied that they were in their right place she whirled on InuYasha pointing a finger toward Kaede's village. "Go on back to Kaede's hut there is something I need to do….ALONE!"

"Oh really, and what is that?" InuYasha asked hoping to provoke her into a playful banter.

"I got something from my father today," Kagome said while taking an inquisitive pose with her hand cupping her chin, "and I was told when I open it I should be……. ALONE." Kagome shouted the last word in his ear hoping to get him to leave… No such luck if anything she just pissed him off.

"Well, if you want to open it that's fine. But I am not going to let you walk out here by yourself alone. There are too many things out here that want the jewel shards. You'll open it with me around whether you like it or not!" InuYasha said in his usual gruff tone.

"Fine! I don't see why I argue with you anyway, you usually get your way no matter what." Kagome said with a sigh. 'Honestly I don't know why I put up with him sometimes.' She thought to herself.

"I don't see why you argue with me either." He replied with a grin, knowing that he won the battle. "So where do you want to open it?"

"Over by the God Tree I guess. That's as good a place as any." Kagome said as she pointed in the direction of the tree.

So the two headed towards the God Tree and surprisingly InuYasha sat as its base pulling Kagome down on to his lap. "Well you wanted to open up the damn thing so badly, hurry up and do it wench!" InuYasha said to her.

With a sigh she began to carefully un-wrap the box. Inside was a beautiful sliver wide-banded bracelet and a piece of parchment, which read:

Dearest Kagome,

Unfortunately if you are reading this letter I am no longer among the living and you are now 18. You have come of age and are now a woman, so I leave you with this; The Gauntlet of Arcangel. I found it on the last Archeological dig I went on and I want you to have it.

You remember the story of Arcangel don't you? She was the angel that was cast down from the heavens by her comrades. Cast down because of her love for malice, destruction, discord and pleasures of the flesh. Her punishment was to walk forever in the mortal world without the power to return to heaven. Torn by what happened, she cast a spell that would allow her to sleep until a female h:r (the two middle letters were unreadable) could wield her gauntlet. Only then she could be happy, because, she would have a kindred spirit to spend her time with and be able to repent for her sins.

My dearest Kagome, I am truly sorry that I did not make it to your eighteenth birthday. I am sure that you have turned into a fine woman. Life has not prepared you for the journey that you are about to embark on but always remember... I am with you and you are my little angel.

All My Love,

Toma Higurashi

Kagome was in tears. Of course she had remembered the story, he told it to her every night. He never told her that he had uncovered the gauntlet, but, after what her mother told her earlier it made since. Why had he kept it a secret and why did he want to give it to her now?

InuYasha watched the woman in his arms cry and had seen all the questions written on her face. What kind of father did she have and what was there relationship like. Was it anything like his and his fathers relationship? What he did know was that he didn't like the sound of the letter at all…it was too cryptic. Not to mention the gauntlet had a strange smell to it. More often than not there is something that goes wrong with a relic and that's exactly what that hunk of junk was in that box.

"He really wanted me to have this?" Kagome looked it in confusion at first but then in awe. "I suppose I should put it on, no harm ever came from putting on a bracelet."

"No Kagome don't, I have a strange feeling about it. It smells funny and don't you say that nothing bad ever happened putting anything on." InuYasha said trying to get the blasted thing away from her.

"It is mine and I want to put it on!" Kagome said putting the bracelet around her wrist and fastening the clasp.

Suddenly the wind changed and InuYasha became more frantic. He did not like the feeling he was having and he turned to Kagome only to see a distraught look on her face. She was panicking and trying to remove the offending object, but, to no avail. Frantic she turned around to look at him.

"InuYasha, what's happening?" Kagome said with a whine, "My back feels like it is on fire and I can't get this thing off."

"Let me try," InuYasha said as he went to grab for the clasp. To his surprise there wasn't one. "Umm Kagome…the clasp is gone, there's no way to take it off." Just as those words escaped from his mouth Kagome let out an earth shattering scream…

Somewhere in an Isolated Cave

A stalagmite of rock began to shatter and reveal a tall slender woman with piercing blue eyes. And the being spoke:

"My Gauntlet, the chosen one has found My Gauntlet! The time has come for her to know her true form and accept her destiny."

Cliff hanger I know. I hope that it was enjoyable. If the chapter is liked then I will continue, but, if I don't get any reviews I will stop it right where it is. It seems the only way to get reviews is with threat.

Maybe next time: Chapter 3: The Transformation. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Transformation

I don't own InuYasha, but, I do own Arcangel

A/N: Renewed and refurbished!

**Chapter 3: The Transformation**

"Kagome!! What's wrong? What can I do for you? Why are you screaming?" InuYasha said in a hurried and worried tone. He didn't want her to put that damned bracelet on in the first place. 'Why couldn't she just listen to me for a change?' That scream that she emitted was enough to wake the dead. 'Maybe Kaede will know what is wrong with her.' He hoped as he picked Kagome.

Kagome was writhing in pain. Unbearable pain was seething through her back around her shoulder blades. It felt as though a razor sharp object was slowly forcing its way through her skin and fusing with her bones. 'Why didn't I listen to InuYasha? He is a half-demon after all, he would know if things smell funny or not right?' Those were the only things that she had time to think before another wave of pain cut through her. She felt InuYasha a jolt and realized InuYasha had picked up his pace. She could only hope that he was taking her to see Kaede. That was the last thought she could manage before she was completely overcome with pain and all other senses were blocked out. She could not hear, see, smell or feel anything aside from the pain that ripped through her body like a tornado.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get you there as soon as I can." InuYasha said in a hushed tone as he nuzzled her neck… 'She had better be fucking alright. That fucking father of hers is lucky that he is fucking dead. What in the hell was he thinking giving her something like that if he knew that it would be hurting her. Gods damn it she had better be okay. I don't know what I would do with out her. I love her….. Wait what? Did I just say that I love her?' He paused his thoughts for a moment, 'I don't have time to think about this right now, after I get Kagome help I will sort everything out!' With those final thoughts he picked up his speed, careful not to jostle his precious cargo around to much, and arrived at Kaede's hut in record speed.

"Kaede, Kagome is in pain and I think that it has something to do with that fucking bracelet on her wrist. Get it off of her and make her better! NOW!!" InuYasha demanded as fast as possible. His fucking mate was hurting and she needed to fix it

"Calm down InuYasha!" Kaede said before she noticed the bundle in his arms that was writhing in pain. "What happened InuYasha? Why it the poor child in such pain? What did ye do to her?"

"Were you not listening old hag? She put on that damn bracelet that her father had left her then I couldn't get it off and the next thing I know the little wench is screaming loud enough to bust my ear drums." He said not realizing how uncaring he sounded. Kaede just figured that was how the hanyou expressed his feelings for the girl.

"Alright InuYasha, I will see what I can do. Ye leave the hut so that I can see what ails the girl. And make sure you get Sango. I am sure if some demon is responsible she will be able to help." Kaede said in a hurried tone trying to get the hanyou out of the hut.

"Why should I leave? I am the on that brought her here and I should make sure that she is okay." He said in a rather angry voice. No one was going to take him away from HIS Kagome while she was in pain. What if she asked for him? That old bat wasn't going to keep him from HIS Kagome, not her and not anyone else.

"I have to take the girls shirt off, and I do not think that ye should be in the room for that. She desirves a little privacy don't you think?" Kaede tried to reason with the stubborn hanyou. Knowing very well that he thought as Kagome as his mate, even though he wasn't willing to admit it.

"Alright, you old hag, but, the moment I here her call for me I am going to come into this hut. Whether she is naked or not. I will fetch Sango if it will help Kagome." He said in a very threatening tone. He personally wouldn't mind seeing her nude, but, he had seen her while she bathed plenty of times (not that she knew). He did realize however that Kagome was in a delicate state and would award her privacy just this once. 'I swear if that monk gets anywhere near that hut, that damned wind tunnel ani't gonna kill him ….I will.' So he went in search of the demon slayer known as Sango to help Kagome.

Back in the hut Kagome's pain had stopped once InuYasha left. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to tell Kaede that she was fine until a strange voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Child you must not be around men while you are changing. Males are not allowed to witness the transformation you must undergo. If one is present you will only suffer unbearable pain. For now have one of your female companions rub Aloe on your back, it will soothe the ache you are feeling.'

Kagome's mind was swimming. What was this strange voice she was hearing and more over should she trust it? Why not? When InuYasha left the room the pain did stop, but, what kind of transformation was going to happen? There were so many questions running through her mind and yet there were two that she wanted answered immediately. 'Who are you? And why would I need someone to put aloe on my back?'

The voice answered, almost too quickly. 'Well my dear you will find out who I am soon enough. As to why you need someone else to rub aloe on you, well you're going to slip into a deep sleep; and I bet that it will be difficult for you to do while you sleep.' And the voice was gone.

Should she trust it? Aloe wasn't dangerous, so why not give it a go. Couldn't hurt to try could it? So she spoke up, but, just barley. From all the screaming she had done her vocal chords were strained and the only words Kaede could make out were, "Males….stay away….aloe….back." Then Kagome passed out and fell into a deep sleep; that was when Sango entered the room.

"InuYasha told me the news. What is wrong with Kagome? I can't think what kind of demon would do this to her. I haven't even herd of something like this happening to anyone." Sango exclaimed as she took a seat beside Kaede and Kagome.

"Well child she managed to utter a few words before you entered. There was something about no males seeing her and getting aloe for her back!?" Kaede said in an almost questionable tone; and at the same time began to turn Kagome over to see what was wrong with her back.

Once the shirt and bra were removed Kaede and Sango gasped at that they saw. It looked as though tiny wings were beginning to protrude from her back. There was blood coming from the bottom of the shoulder blade where they were beginning to poke through.

"No wonder the poor child was in pain," the old miko said laying the poor girl on her stomach in a near by futon. "Go and tell the others the news, but, do not tell them about the wings. InuYasha will try to get in here and I do not think that would be a good idea."

"You are right, I will put the group out to search for aloe and make sure that no one else enters this hut!" The demon exterminator said as she wordily excited the hut.

Outside the Hut

"How is she? What the hell is wrong with her? What is going on?" InuYasha said as Sango came out of the hut. There was no denying that he was worried, it was written all over his face. The look of a demon about to lose his mate; too bad he didn't realize that his subconscious had chosen her as such.

"InuYasha, I do not know what is going on, but, there are some things we can do for her," Sango said getting everyone's attention, "Before Kagome fell asleep she said that she needed aloe and for males to stay away from her. I am not sure why, but, if it will make her fell better then I say we respect her wishes." She finished with a sigh. InuYasha had no clue want a personal bubble was when it came to Kagome, but, she hoped that just his once he would do as he was told.

"Well I am not a man so I should be able to go see her," an overzealous kitsune said trying to bound into the hut that contained his mother figure.

"Shippo, I am sorry you are a boy and boys are considered to be males. You are not allowed to go in either," Sango said cutting him off at the pass and herding him toward InuYasha.

"Yeah you little runt. You get that, do not go anywhere near that hut," InuYasha said to the kitsune and then proceeded to stare at the monk, "and that goes double for you letch!"

"There was no reason for you to threaten me, why would you suggest such a thing?" Miroku stated trying to act an innocent as possible. "I am but a humble monk on a mission to rid the world of evil."

"Because you ass, Kagome is naked in there. So help me if you go anywhere near her that wind tunnel will not kill you…I will. And that is a promise." InuYasha threatened. "Monk on a mission, humph, on a mission to ogle and grope any female near by."

"Alright you have my promise as a monk that I will not go anywhere near that hut." Miroku said lifting both his hands in a defensive pose.

"You had better, or else." The irritated hanyou uttered.

"Alright boys that is enough, I am not sure how long she is going to be out so…lets split up and see if we can find some aloe. Shippo and I will look around town. Miroku you take Kirara and go see if Jenji has any special kind of aloe Kagome can use. And InuYasha you go to Kagome's time to see if you can get any information about that bracelet that her father left her. Okay you all have your orders, now let's go." Sango ordered and everyone departed immediately. At first Sango was astounded that everyone listened; usually InuYasha was the first to challenge authority, but, today he was the first to listen. The world was surely coming to an end.

Kagome's Dream

"_What has happened and where am I?" A very confused Kagome asked in what seemed to look like an old cavern. There were crystal formations everywhere and there was a romantic glow about the place that almost seemed familiar to her. "Why does this place seem so comforting to me? Why do I feel like I belong here?" She asked to no one in particular._

_CRACK, CRACK, CRACK_

_All her thoughts were put on hold when she her a noise come from the left of her. As she moved closer she could see what seemed to be a woman with wings in a crystallized cocoon of some sort. The cracks in the cocoon became longer and longer as an unseen force was cracking in open, until finally it shattered. _

_The being that stood before Kagome was the most beautiful that she had ever seen. She looked no older that 21, had blonde hair, captivating blue eyes, and stood about 5'10. Her skin completion was that of a golden tan and her garb looked to be from the middle ages. It was a garnet red outfit; the top was that of a metal halter top accentuating her very large bosom. The skirt (if you want to call it that) reached the floor, but, there were two slits that went up to the top of her inner thigh. Her strange garb seemed to accentuate to body of a very buxom woman and to top it all off she had beautiful wings that poured around her, like a shield against the outside world. The most menacing thing about her was the weapon that she held to her right; it was a long staff that looked to be about 6 feet tall with a curved blade a foot in length and 15 inches wide. The blade seemed to be stained with bold and reeked of death. _

_The woman in front of her was both beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Who was she and why did she feel a strange tie to her? She had to ask. "Who are you? Why am I here?" _

"_Why I am really hurt that you don't recognize me." Said the woman before her, with the same voice that Kagome herd in her head before slipping into oblivion._

_Kagome stared at the presence with a strange expression and spoke, "Should I know you?"_

"_Of course you should, I am your grandmother and the one known as Arcangel." She said walking forward to embrace Kagome._

_Scrambling away from the obviously deranged woman Kagome began to rationalize the situation. 'My grandparents are dead, well except grandpa back at the shrine; and I never knew dad's parents. This woman is totally coo coo clock in the head, maybe she forgot to take her lithium today or something! But, I have to admit there is something about her that I can't help, but, feel drawn too. Maybe she is like a really old ancestor or something. No, that can't be, that would have to mean that I am an angel too; I don't buy it.' Kagome thought. There had to be something seriously wrong with that woman to claim such an obscure presumption. However something told Kagome that it might not be a fabrication after all, but, what would that mean?_

_Well at this point Arcangel was tuning in on Kagome's thoughts... She began to shake with laughter at the thought of her granddaughter being in such a denial, and began to speak. "Dear Kagome, I know that this might be a lot for you take in, but, what do you really know about your father? And the possibility of being something you're not?"_

_The little miko was puzzled by this. What did she really know about her father? It was all a blur. Little odds and ends here and there, but, nothing really connected. So she finally got another whim of courage to speak, "Is there anything that you know about him? I know that he was a kind and gentle man, and that he loved his family very much. But that is all I know. Some of the pieces in his life don't quite fit."_

"_Well you are right about that my dear. HE was a very gentle young man, which was probably why he wanted to get away from me and this time. He love peace and despised wars. He really was quite the opposite of his mother." Arcangel said with a wink as she proceeded to a wall. When she came to it, the wall began to flash with colors almost like that of a television screen, but far larger than Kagome had ever seen. As she focused on the wall an image began to appear. It looked to be a man of 18; he stood about 6 foot in height, blue eyes, and an olive skin complexion, long black hair that reached the center of his back and slivery white wings. Kagome figured this to be her son and she was half right._

_Then the object began to change shape again. The angel seemed to lose about six to ten inches of height, his eyes turned brown, his hair was shortened to a modern Tokyo cut and the wings disappeared. The man she saw was her father, it had been many years since she had seen him last, but she'd know his face anywhere. 'How can this be, this means that I can never go back to being a normal girl ever again. I could handle being a priestess, but, an angel that's a bit extreme. Does that mean that Souta's an angel too? Does that mean that I have been living a lie? Does that mean that I can never go home again? And…what will InuYasha think? I am sure that he will hate it. He never really liked me before. Will this really put even more distance between us?' The thoughts in Kagome's head began reeling so fast that Arcangel had a hard time keeping track of what was going on. _

"_Alright Kagome, calm down; things are not as bad as you think they are. In fact you will find that everything is going to fall into place. Trust me. I am going to tell you a story that began about 100 years ago…" Arcangel began._

"_About 100 years ago I was involved with none other than InuTashio, InuYasha's father. We fought together for many years; no one could satiate my bloodlust for battle. We won many victories, unfortunately I could not win the one thing that I wanted the most, his heart. Around this time the Gods in heaven were getting pretty aggravated with the power that I was gaining and how much I meddled in mortal affairs."_

"_Eventually I became lonely after InuTashio claimed a human woman as his own and decided that if I had a child of my own I would not be so lonely. The only problem was there were no other men that I wanted in my bed, but, soon an answer came, and I began to chant and managed to immaculate a pregnancy. The son I bore from that pregnancy would soon become my only reason for living." _

"_Little did I know the Heavens were closely watching my every move and decided I held too much power for any one being to possess. I was trained by humans and demons alike, fine tuning by abilities and learning to harbor any and all power that I could. Over time a weapon called to me from the main land. A corrupt emperor of the mortal world forged a weapon of unbreakable metal unknown to man or beast and forged the blade from various demon teeth. The most morbid thing about the blade was the fact that it was cooled with demon blood, not water. Some how creating such a weapon gave it a life of its own; it was made into the shape of a Naginata, but, was and is called Bloodlust. The Bloodlust could only be controlled by one of great power and it chose me. No one else in time or space can wield it."_

"_The fact that that malicious weapon chose me to wield it enraged the Gods, but, it still wasn't enough to punish me for. Until my son, my Toma was born. They figured anyone that harnessed enough power to immaculate a pregnancy was far too powerful. So they cut both mine and my sons Celestial Robe in half; cursing us to forever lives our lives on earth, never to return to paradise again. It was at this moment that my only reason for being would be for my family." _

"_As fate would have it, my son did not care for violence or war. He did not care for the theory of only the strong survive, he wanted to study and be a scribe. He wanted to search the world for all its knowledge, not its power. So in a fit of rage he sealed himself in a crystal tomb for 500 years, awaiting a time were people no longer lived by the sword." _

"_It was when my son sealed himself that I created the Gauntlet of Arcangel in hopes that he would bear a daughter, so I might have a reason to live again. I live only for my family and that is exactly what he gave me. I had cast a spell: if one of my female descendants came in possession of the gauntlet their celestial robe would allow for a special transformation. When such a time came I would awaken from my self induced slumber." _

_(Kagome interrupts the story)_

"_Okay," She says scratching her head, "What does this have to do with me? I am quite sure that I have not come in contact with a Celestial Robe…Well there was that one time in that odd castle, but, that demon took it back; and was later destroyed in Mt. Fuji." Kagome said trying to make logical points._

"_Well by an odd chance you did, and it is the reason that your father passed away." Arcangel pointed out, "When you were ill, deathly ill I might add, your father gave you his severed robe. That is what allowed you to live."_

_Kagome stared at Arcangel with a very confused look. Not knowing whether to believe her or condemn her to a Looney bin. But still the nagging thought of a connection lingered, and she spoke. "I am still not sure how that happened. I would have remembered something like that happening." _

_Arcangel gave a chuckle and began to speak again, "You do not remember because your heart stopped for a moment and were by all accounts dead when it happened. So your father placed the robe over you and it fused with your body. That is why you can not remember it." Arcangel delicately explained._

"_But, I am still a little confused. Why did dad have to die so early then? It doesn't make any sense." She tried to reason._

"_Well by laws of nature he had already lived for about 100 years minus his years in slumber. He was able to keep up his façade of looking young, but, internally he was dying of old age. He sacrificed his immortality for you to have a life, knowing that eventually it would lead you to me." Arcangel said in a very long wind of breath. "He knew that I would take care of you and love you long after your real family passed on. You see Souta is nothing like you because he does not have a robe, and he's not female. So you see my dear it was destiny for you to be the angel that you are and will be." Arcangel said rushing toward Kagome to give her a big hug._

"_So this is all real, this dream is real, that story you just told me is real? And oddly enough it is not bothering me too much. Why?" Kagome said both worried and scared at the same time. Accepting the embrace her grandmother was offering._

"_It is alright my little angel; everything is going to be alright." Arcangel comforted, "You are not bothered by this because I am sure that there was always some feeling of being out of place and thinking that there was something missing from your life. And honey this is it. You were meant to be an angel."_

"_Then why do I not have wings or anything like you do. I certainly do not look like an angel." Kagome said looking to her back and the rest of her bodice. _

"_That is because we are in a dream state and the image you see is something called a self reflection. It is a projection of how you think you look. I guarantee when you wake up there will become some noticeable changes." Arcangel said with a bit of a laugh, "That reminds me, when you wake up you are to come to this very cave when you wake. No one is to follow you and no one will see you when you exit the hut."_

"_Why?" Kagome asked wondering why she had to be alone._

"_You need the proper training of course and then after we are done we can join with your friends again." Arcangel said with a pointed finger. "I am sure that they are not prepared for the changes that you are going through and I am the only one that will understand. I promise that they will meet up with us exactly one week after your training is done."_

"_Do you promise?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Yes, I promise. Now go… Your friend Sango is calling for you. You may tell her you will be gone for a while, but, do not tell her where. You may tell her everything we discussed, but, do not tell here where you are headed….Understand?" Arcangel said in a very serious tone._

"_Yes grandmother I understand. I will not tell anyone where I am going." Kagome reassured her as she hung her shoulders in a defeated manner. _

"_That's my girl, and one other thing call me Grams." Arcangel said with a blonde bimbo expression._

End Dream

'Was that real? It must have been because my back is as sore as hell.' Kagome thought as she woke to Sango nudging her awake. 'I wonder what kind of changes Arc… I mean Grams was talking about?'

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango asked her friend. "Do you know where you are? Or what has happened to you?"

"Yes, I am in Kaede's hut, and what do you mean 'what happened to me'?" Kagome asked in a worried groggy tone. Wondering if she sprouted horns or a tail; hurriedly trying to look for a mirror. She grabbed her bag and searched until she found the item she was looking for.

She held the rather large mirror up to her face noticing her eyes were no longer brown… they were blue, a light baby blue, a blue that could rival that of the sky. Moving the mirror a little further away she noticed that she held a golden tan, she was no longer a pasty white and she looked like she swallowed a bottle of Coppertone. The next thing she noticed was not by what she had seen in a mirror, but, by what she felt. She felt her back being weighed down by something and turned her head to look over her shoulder. She had wings, long wings that seemed to touch the floor and they were a silvery white like her fathers. And finally one other change, she felt hair on the back of her thighs. Her long raven tresses had grown so long that they reached her thighs.

'I am a completely different person!' The miko, now angel thought to herself. 'Grams wasn't kidding when she said there would be noticeable changes.' At that thought she remembered that she needed to get to that cave and turned to her friend telling her all about her dream and that she needed to go.

"Sango I am trusting that you won't tell anyone else about my changes. I don't really think that they would understand…Especially InuYasha." She stressed to her friend.

"Kagome I am sure that they would understand, but, I will do as you wish and tell the others that you had some business to attend to alone." Sango said thinking that InuYasha would give a left arm to see how Kagome looked now. She knew that her friend didn't notice but she had grown some in height and looked a little more like a grown woman. There was something about her that reeked of beauty and was jealous to think that if Miroku ever saw Kagome her romance would be dead. But she dashed it away knowing that InuYasha was the only one for Kagome.

"Thank-you for doing this for me Sango, it really means a lot." Kagome said pulling Sango in for a sisterly hug; now realizing that she had no shirt on. "Um, Sango maybe I should get a shirt on before I go."

"Good idea, why don't you use this fabric and tie it around your chest like one of those bikini things you showed me." Sango thought since her wings would not allow her to wear a regular top.

Kagome nodded and fixed the fabric around her bust area and proceeded to exit the hut. Upon exiting she saw InuYasha in a tree and tried to hide, but, realized that he could not see or smell her. 'What is going on?' She thought as a familiar voice came to her. 'Remember I said that no one could see you once you exit the hut. Now follow your feet until you reach my cave. It won't take you long, considering all you have to do is visualize where you want to be and you will be teleported there with the help of the bracelet.'

Kagome was feeling a little unsure and came back with a smart ass response, 'And what should I do click my heals together three times and say there's no place like home?'

I had to leave it there, had to end it with a little humor. There is still more to come, Arcangel can be quite the bimbo. On well next time on A Hidden Angel………..

Chapter 4: Training!!


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates. For the record if I did own InuYasha I would lock up Sesshomaru for my naughty evil purposes.

A/N: Renewed and Refurbished!

**Chapter 4: Training**

'Well I made it! That was surprising. Grams sure has a since of humor! Who would have known that clicking my heals would have transported me to her cave.' Kagome thought to herself shaking her head. Not knowing what was is store for her next. First, she finds out that her whole life had been a lie, then she goes through some major changes and finally she is told by some long lost grandmother go to a random cave out in the middle of nowhere….alone, 'Wait a minuet I have seen this movie before, the white girl usually gets it.' She lets out a sigh thinking about the last horror movie that she was forced to see. 'What a weird 18th Birthday! Why couldn't I just be like a normal girl and just go out dancing? That would just be too simple wouldn't it?'

"Actually yes it would considering that you are the heir to myself. There are many wondrous things awaiting you my dear." Arcangel said coming out of the shadows, followed by a small embrace.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Kagome asked a little worried that no thought would ever be sacred.

"Telepathy dear, I am sure that one day you will have that ability too. Speaking of abilities we will start your training first thing in the morning. We only have a week and then the real fun begins." Arcangel said clasping her hands together and putting on an eerily gleeful smile.

"Training, for what?" Kagome said furrowing her brow and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes training. You must at least learn the basics of combat. Now that you are an angel many will seek out your power and if you can't defend yourself then great travesties will befall you." Arcangel said pointing a finger in the air while she explained. "But, we'll discuss that tomorrow. Right not I am sure that you are famished and are in need for some R&R (Rest and Relaxation). I will show you to your room and all that you need will be provided."

Kagome stared at her for a moment wondering if anything this flighty woman in front of her had any merit. 'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some training in. InuYasha is always complaining about how weak and useless I am.' With a sigh and the nod of her head she accepted the inevitable, "I guess you are right. And rest does sound really good considering the roller coaster I have been on lately."

So Kagome followed her 'Grams' to her aforementioned living quarters. Apparently the cave was something like a hidden mansion. Once you passed the rocky entrance there was a grandiose parlor that led into many catacombs, assuming that they lead to kitchens, bathrooms and other places of engagement. After following Arcangel for a while they reached what seemed to be a fairly large room. When the door opened they revealed a stunning living quarter. The bed was large enough for 5 people and from the look it was very soft. It was covered with sky blue silk sheets and there were pillows galore. The bed had four posters and a canopy to add romanticism to the room. The floor was a deep grey marble and a few animal pelts were strewn about to be as rugs. There was a night stand with a rather simple oil lamp next to the bed and across the room was a dresser. She really hoped that there were some suitable clothes in there considering her boobs were about to fall out.

Then finally in the far corner of the room was a make shift bathing room. Which in her mind was all she needed at the moment; after the transformation she was dieing to rinse off the aloe (which was now beginning to itch), sweat and grime. Glee marked her face as she examined every corner of the room. 'Thanks-you God's! I have not had a decent bath in the Feudal Era since I began my travels.'

Arcangel was rather pleased that her granddaughter liked her quarters, which was a good thing considering it would soon be known as her home away from home. Sure, she would visit the future and Kaede's Village, but, Arcangel knew that Kagome would find a safe haven with in the cave. With those thoughts, she closed the door, left her granddaughter to her own devices, and returned to her room, which was remarkably similar to Kagome's.

"So, did the little mistress settle in well?" Came a snotty sounding male voice from the corner of the room.

"Yes, So-Crates I think that she is coming to like her new quarters. She has also proven to be more amusing than with a bird brain like you." Arcangel addressed what seemed to be a bald eagle. "I wonder what I was thinking when I took you in, you're no fun at all." Arcangel supplied while she crossed the room to lie on her bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Socrates? I am an intelligent creature, and calling me such things is an insult to said intelligence." The rather large bird

replied. (I am visioning the voice of Zazu from the Lion King for him).

"Well at this point I really don't care...So-Crates. There are much more important things that I have to attend to." Arcangel replied with a playful tone, all the while mimicking Socrates talking with her hand.

"And what would those arrangements be Madame?" The overgrown bird asked with an arched eyebrow. If he could cross his arms he would. 'Really the woman could be infuriating. She can act like a five year old sometimes.'

"The courting of my dear granddaughter. She must choose a mate by the next full moon to ensure the survival of my bloodline. There are only two candidates, well only two acceptable candidates anyway." She said clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes.

"Madam, I do believe that you are confusing yourself with cupid; need I remind you that you are an angel of malice and not some love infatuated fool." Socrates replied with a snarky tone voice.

"Oh pish-posh! I want you to alert the staff and have them prepare the guest rooms; make sure two of them are beside of Kagome's. I am sure that the two gentlemen that are courting my granddaughter would like to be close to her... in every way possible. And I do mean everyway possible." Arcangel said, with what looked that could only belong to a hentai.

"May I inquire as to who the two lucky gentlemen are? Madam?" Socrates asked, wondering who he would have to act buddy-buddy with in the coming week.

"Well, I suppose it will be okay to tell you since you are going to be the one that delivers the invitations... Bachelor number one is the prince of the wolf demon tribe and son to the Lord of the East. I believe that his name is Koga. And Bachelor number two is the youngest son of the Lord of the West. His name is InuYasha. I believe that those two would make fine suitors and sons in law." She said matter of factly. Mentally ticking off all of their fine qualities. 'Yes either of them would do as a member of the family. If I remember right the wolf prince can be quite caring and kind to his pack. And I do believe that wolf's tend to be quite enjoyable in the sack.' An evil cat-like look appeared on her face. 'Oh yes and I defiantly can't forget the bedroom prowess of the InuTashio line. It gets me wet just thinking about that demon.' After returning from hentai land Arcangel let out a sigh, knowing what was coming.

"Isn't the youngest son of InuTashio a half-breed? Are you sure that he would be a good match for your one and only heir?" Socrates questioned in a defiance tone.

"Yes, he would be perfect. I have had a close eye on him for a while now and is a fine choice. He has even managed to destroy a few enemies that his father could not defeat. So I have no doubt in my mind that he would be a fine mate and protector for my little angel." Arcangel said with rough voice and a little tick in her eyebrow. "One more thing...you will be inviting the present lord of the west to my home around the same time. I must find out if InuTashio's eldest son is worthy of the title and a few other things."

"As you wish madam. I will begin the preperaitons in the morning. I assume that the Lord will be staying with you during his visit," She nodded her head in the affirmative position. "Right away." Socrates gave his mistress a small salute and began to leave the room. 'Sometimes my mistress is such a twit. She really needs to get over her infatuation with Inu-yokai.' He thought to himself.

"I herd that! You insufferable bird. You would do well not to think when you are around me, that is unless of course you want to end up on a rotisserie and spit." She said with venom in her voice. All Socrates could do is nod his head, "Good, now leave me. I have some plans to make and I might possibly redecorate the room. I wonder if Sesshomaru like the color red."

In Kagome's Room

'Oh, my gods this bedroom is wonderful! I wonder if the bathroom is just as wonderful.' Kagome thought as she made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw a moderate sized hot spring, with a seating capacity of about three. There was also a small sky light in the ceiling allowing a fair amount of light to the room. On the edge of the personal spring, were what seemed to be four different types of liquid soaps; she assumed that two of the soaps were for her hair, one for her body, but had no clue what the fourth was for; therefore, she picked it up and read the inscription: Lavender for wings.

'Well that makes since. I guess I had better take advantage of this while I have the chance. I am sure that Grams is going to put me through hell to turn out the perfect little angel warrior.' She let out a sigh, 'I sure hope that it's worth it. Maybe InuYasha will think better of me. See me as something other than a copy of Kikyo.' Kagome thought as she relaxed in the hot spring.

The next Morning

The morning was an unwanted event. Kagome was known for not being a morning person, so she just decided to shut her eyes and see if she could get away with sleeping in. Well little, know to her, she was going to get a rude awakening. There was a "loving grandmother" behind her door with a bucket of cold water if things were to turn ugly.

'I can't believe that she is still in bed. I could have sworn that I told her we were starting training early today. I swear you would think that she is the blonde and not myself; oh well better get this over with, we need to get this show on the road.' Arcangel thought to herself as she burst through her granddaughter's door, or rather bust down the door. "Rise and shine. You have slept through have the morning."

"What are you talking about, it is only (glances down at her watch) 9 o'clock in the morning." Kagome said with a groan. Trying desperately to burrow under the covers of the ridiculously comfortable bed.

"That is exactly my point. Do you plan on staying in bed all day?" Arcangel said as she pulled down the sheets.

"I had planned on it!" Kagome replied trying to reach of the missing covers.

"Alright I am giving you to the count of three to get out of that bed and proceed to get dressed." Arcangel said lifting the bucket, getting ready to throw ice cold water on an unsuspecting Kagome at any given moment. "One... (Still not out of bed)...Two... (Not even trying to get out of bed)...Three! Alright you asked for it."

Once the ice cold water hit the said unsuspecting Kagome, she sprang out of bed ready to rip of the head of the person or persons that dare ruin her beauty sleep. Her hair was everywhere, her so-called sleeping clothes were disheveled and her wings were not cooperating; considering one was covering her face and the other was folded behind her back. 'God I really need to get used to things. Wait aren't I supposed to start training today?'

"So my dear are you awake now? I am going to give you ten minuets to get dressed and if you are not I am going to drag you out in whatever you are in to begin your training." Arcangel said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. Yeah. I am a wake, just give me a second." Kagome said finally giving up on a losing battle. Rummaging through dresser and closet trying to find something to wear. The only clothing that seemed to be available were what looked to be metal bras, guessing that they were some sort of armor; and skirts that had long slits up the inner thighs or sarongs. "What are you trying to do? Make me the spitting image of you?" Kagome asked looking at her only clothing options.

"What is wrong with the clothes that I have provided for you? It's not like you can have a lot of things to choose from considering your wings, you know." Arcangel said sweetly. "Besides what is wrong with the way I dress? I think that I look rather nice." She let out a sigh when she saw the look of disapproval when it came to her fashion sense. "Oh well no since in arguing about it now we have training to do."

"Well they are just a little provocative, but, I guess that I have no choice." Kagome said getting dressed in a silver bra and purple sarong. "Okay, I am ready, lead the way."

Training Room

"Wow this is an amazing room." Kagome stated in awe; not noticing the woman behind her getting into a fighting stance.

"Defend yourself." Arcangel declared as she charged toward her unsuspecting granddaughter. Kagome had just barley enough time to duck from the fist that was heading toward her face.

"Have you gone insane? You just don't attack someone without letting them know about it." She said still trying to recover from the shock to her system. 'What is she trying to do kill me?'

"Do you honestly think that a demon or enemy will tell you they are about to attack?" Kagome nodded her head from left to right clearly realizing her faux pas. "I didn't think so; now let's see what you got!" Arcangel said with excitement in her voice. "Come at me."

The two trained for one week straight. It was relentless and intense. They studied hand-to-hand combat, hand to weapon combat, weapon to weapon combat, cloaking, being able to fly and use winds during combat. They tried telepathy, but they discovered that she was capable of telekinesis, and other special maneuvers. There was only one final step to their training, well it might not really be considered training, but, it was something that Kagome needed, and that was choosing a primary weapon. So on their final day Arcangel lead her granddaughter to the weaponry room.

"Choose any weapon, any weapon at all. Make sure you choose well though because the weapon that you choose will be with you for life." Arcangel said cryptically. "The weapon you choose has to feel like an extension of yourself. Search for it with your heard and soul, not with your eyes."

"Any weapon I want? Are you sure?" Kagome asked looking around the room in awe. The room seemed to have weapons of every type. Swords, bows, sickles, staffs, any thing you can think off or even name was present.

"Yes, dear any weapon you want." Arcangel said with a chuckle.

"Okay." Kagome replied and began to inspect the room. She was about to reach for a bow when she felt this strange pulsing sensation from the back of the room. She began to walk toward it to see what looked like a Medieval Sword. It had a crystal at the end of the hilt and the handle was sculpted in a spiral design. The rest of the hilt extended into points just before the blade. The blade itself seemed to be made of an impervious metal and had some sort of illegible script on it.

It felt as though the sword called to her so she picked it up. Once it was in her hand, the sword stilled its pulsating and calmed. 'That was weird. I have only seen swords react like that to InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Does that mean that this sword was made for me or that it wants me to use it or both? My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' Kagome thought to herself.

"That's a good choice. That sword in particular did not want me to wield it, but I knew that it held some purpose. I found in the tallest peak of the Himalayas nestled in a hidden cave. I had it researched; apparently, it is called the Sword of Light and only behaves for true owner. I am glad to know that it is you though, it is very special. The blade emits electrical charges, almost as if the blade its self was made from lightning. Not to mention the damn thing is ornery as hell. It would shock me every time that I touched it or anyone else for that matter." Arcangel said informatively seemingly scowling at the sword and rubbing her hand at the memory.

After letting out a small giggle at her 'Grams' obvious displeasure for the sword asked a question, "You mean this sword chose me to be it's master? Why me, I am no one special!" Kagome said pointing a finger at herself questionably.

"Well I am not quite sure why," Arcangel paused as if looking for a profound reason the sword had chosen Kagome, "but, I am sure it has something to do with being related to someone as wonderful as myself. HAHAHAHAHA!" Arcangel replied with a bimbetic (My own original word, a derivative of bimbo) laugh.

'Why is my grandmother such a bimbo, oh well gotta' love her.' Kagome thought as she sweat dropped and with a laugh as she strapped her newfound weapon to her back. Just thinking of how the sword reacted to her made her think of InuYasha. 'I wonder how he reacted when he found out that I wasn't there. I am sure he was miffed!' She laughed again thinking about what he would do. She sure did miss having him around, but, the real question was: Did he miss her? Moreover, if he did was it because he missed her or his shard detector. She sighed, 'It is probably the latter.'

Kaede's Village, Right after Kagome's Departure

"Where is Kagome?" InuYasha asked Sango practically breathing down her neck. Kagome was screaming and writing in pain the night before and now like some fucking miracle she was gone. 'What the shit?'

"Well she had some family business to attend to." Sango said with a hesitant sigh. 'If he knew what she was doing and what she was doing it with he would have kittens.'

"You mean to tell me that after being unconscious for three days, she just got up and left out of the blue? I'm not buyin' it. Where is she Sango?" InuYasha asked again slowly getting more agitated. 'If this woman doesn't start answering my questions and soon the shit is really going to start flying.'

"I told you she had some family business to attend to." Sango said trying to look for an exit. Anything to get away from the fuming hanyou. She thought for a minuet that she saw smoke coming out of his ears, but, dismissed it just as fast as she thought it.

"Okay, what kind of family business did she have to 'attend' to?" InuYasha asked grinding his teeth in attempt to rein in his temper.

"Well she made me promise not to tell, but, I can see that you are really worried about her..." Sango started, hesitated and looked down at her feet. 'Should I really tell him?'

"I'm waiting." InuYasha chimed in tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

'Well I guess I don't have a choice now.' With a sigh she began to speak, "She is somewhere in the west training with her grandmother, for a week, in this time." Sango said slowly with her eyes closed, not wanting to look at how the hanyou took the news.

"WHAT!!"

Next time on A Hidden Angel: Chapter 5: Invitations and Searching.

To View what the sword looks like go to: /productinfo.php/cPath/28/productsid/142

And enlarge the image. If you cannot get the sight go to fantasy blades and page5. Click on the sword of light.


	5. Chapter 5: Invitations and Searching

I do not own InuYasha, but I do own Arcangel and the character Socrates

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates. For the record if I did own InuYasha I would lock up Sesshomaru for my naughty evil purposes. I do not own Rod Stewart's songs. Song will appear as .

A/N: Renewed and Refurbished!

**Chapter 5: Invitations and Searching**

Kaede's Village, After Kagome's Departure

"How in the hell could you let her go? We don't even know if this was a trap, or if this woman was trust worthy?" InuYasha fumed. "Did you forget that we are in a war with Naraku, and he always seems to find allies in the strangest places?" InuYasha was beyond pissed. The last time he had seen Kagome she was writhing in pain. The thought of her being in constant danger plagued him. 'Who in the hell is her grandmother?' InuYasha thought. 'Sometimes Kagome can be too trusting and gets kidnapped way too easily.' InuYasha's brain began to work and scheme. 'That's it she was brain washed and kidnapped. We have to set out at once and save her.' He began to smirk with his plan and addressed the troops as it were.

"Alright, we have to go and save Kagome." InuYasha said with new vigor.

"InuYasha, I told you that Kagome went of her own free will. She is with her grandmother. I am sure that she is fine." Sango tried to reason. 'Really sometimes InuYasha is so hardheaded.' She thought with a sigh.

"Ha, that just shows how much you know." InuYasha retaliated pointing a in her face, "She was brain washed and kidnapped, and it wouldn't be the first time it's happened."

Miroku strolled up to InuYasha and gently pushed his arm down, "Alright, I am sure that we can't tell you no. Were do you suggest we begin." He watched InuYasha scratch the back of his head, "I am sure that you have thought about that right."

"Well, Sango said that she headed toward the west," the hanyou said finally arriving at an answer, "so we'll go west."

InuYasha didn't like the idea of going that way, considering he would be heading into his brothers territory. He hoped that he could avoid a confrontation; Kagome's welfare was at risk every minuet that he wasted. 'That bastard had better not be behind this.' He thought with clenched fists. 'But why would he want her. Oh well I don't have time to figure the sick, twisted inner workings of my half-brother.'

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Shippo announced happily and hopped onto Sango's shoulder who was currently mounting her faithful fire cat.

"InuYasha wait," Sango called after him, "Kagome wanted you to hold on to this. She said that she knew that it would be safe with you." Leaning slightly off her neko she handed him the precious parcel.

In Sango's hand was a little handkerchief. It felt as though some type of metal was wrapped in it. 'What could she have wanted me to hold on to?' InuYasha thought.

FLASHBACK

"Sango could you give this to InuYasha for me?" Kagome asked her long time friend. "My father gave this to me a long time ago, just before he died." She handed Sango a handkerchief.

"Kagome what is it? Can I?" Kagome nodded in the affirmative and she slowly opened in the small bit of fabric. "Oh, Kagome that is really something. I guess there is really no doubt about your heritage now."

The newly transformed miko lowered her head and sighed, "Yeah I guess you are right. I think that he was trying to tall me all along that there was something different about me. He would stay up late at night and tell me stories about angels and where they came from. Always called me his angel; I never dreamed it was true." Remembering her task at hand she lifted her head and looked her friend in the eye, "Please give this to InuYasha. I don't want him to think that I abandoned him. I know that he has seen me wear this and I know that he knows it means something to me."

Sango nodded, "I will make sure that he gets it."

End FLASHBACK

As InuYasha opened the handkerchief it fell away to reveal a necklace, it looked as though it were very old, considering it was tarnished in certain areas. It was in the shape of a feather; a tiny metallic feather. A small smile traced his lips, 'She would not have left something like this behind, unless she planned on coming back.' He thought to himself. He had remembered seeing it on her constantly, when asked about it she simply replied, 'my dad gave it to me along time ago.' With a renewed fervor he addressed his companions.

"Come on guys times a' wastin'!" InuYasha hollered as he put the necklace lovingly into his haori and took off. 'I will find you Kagome and save you from whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into. And after I do I am going to make sure you don't run off again!'

So far away

Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?

It will be so fine to see your face at my door

And it doesn't help to know that your just time away

Long ago I reached for you and there you stood

Holding you again could only do me good

Oh how I wish I could

But you're so far away

The group of weary travelers had been traveling for hours and InuYasha was sure that they were either close to his brother's territory or already in it. All the towns' people were reluctant to talk to the hanyou, but, they all had the same answer. They had not seen a woman matching his description.

"Where in the hell could she be?" InuYasha yelled at no one in particular. "Sango said that she went west and no one has seen her. And to make matters worse I can't even pick up her scent. This makes absolutely no sense."

The others couldn't help but roll their eyes. Obviously wherever Kagome was she or something did not want anyone to find her. This just seemed to make the hanyou more and more frustrated; every time he didn't get his desired answer he would turn red with anger, reach into his haori and all of a sudden be calm again. They all assumed that he was reaching for the necklace Kagome had left behind.

One more song about moving along the highway

I can't say much of anything that's new

But if I could only work this life out my way

I'd rather spend it being close to you

But you're so far away

Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?

It will be so fine to see your face at my door

And it doesn't help to know you're so far away

So far away, yeah you're so far away

They didn't know how right they were. Every time InuYasha got angry or frustrated he would reach into his haori and rub the tiny piece of jewelry. It was strange how comforting a small item as small as a necklace could calm him, but, the thought that Kagome trusted him with such a sacred object made him forget about his anger. So shrugging his shoulders he looked towards his companions once more.

"Well let's keep on moving. We will stop at night fall. She has to turn up somewhere." InuYasha said in a calm defeated tone. 'Kagome, where are you? It's so lonely without you around. Just send me one little clue, something, anything, to let me know you are alright.'

Traveling around sure get's me down and lonely

Nothing else to do but close my mind

And I sure hope the road don't get to own me

There's so many dreams that I've yet to find

But you're so far away

Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?

It will be so fine to see your face at my door

And it doesn't help to know

You're so far away, you're so far away

You're so far away, you're so far away

Oh I need to get in touch with ya baby

You're so very, very, very far away

You're so, so far away

Present Time, Socrates Invitation Mission

"Alright So-Crates you have your orders. You know who to see, where to see them and which Invitations you are to give. Right?" Arcangel asked in a condescending tone.

(Sigh) "Yes Madame. I know how to deliver the Invitations. I will be back as soon as possible. I am sure that you would like to harass me some more before our bachelors… I mean guests arrive." Socrates replied with a bored tone. Oh, how he hated his mistress calling him So-Crates. It made him sound so uncivilized, never mind he was named after a great philosopher.

"Very good So-Crates make sure you handle the situation delicately. I would not want anyone to get the wrong idea." Arcangel said with a smirk.

And with no further delay Socrates was off to deliver his first "Invitation" to the stoic lord of the west… Sesshomaru…

Somewhere in the Western Lands

'There seems to be a newly awakened presence in my lands. For some strange reason I feel as though I know it.' Thought the lord of the west, 'I felt it along time ago, when father was still alive and took that wretched nigen as a mate.'

Somehow about a week ago Sesshomaru felt a strange presence in his lands and began to seek it out. It seemed to call out to him; he didn't think that it was threatening, rather familiar. The feel of raw power and the smell of wildflowers after a spring shower called out to him as well. What was it that was calling out to him? He didn't know, but, he was going to find out.

"Jaken," The cold, stoic lord called out, "I sense something coming this way; watch Rin."

"Yes. Mi'lord." Came the little toads answer. Taking a protective stance in front of the little girl with his staff of two heads raised.

Soon the shape of a rather large eagle came into sight. Carrying some sort of parchment and the smell of wildflowers after the rain; the bird came closer and closer and the smell became stronger and stronger.

'Could this be the thing that I was sensing earlier in the week?' Sesshomaru thought, 'No this creature does not posses much power at all. Perhaps this is a subordinate.'

When the fairly large eagle landed on the forest floor it folded it's right wing in front of it's bodice and gave a small bow and began to speak, "Greetings Lord Sesshomaru," the bird looked to the side and noticed Jaken, "and servant…."

"Excuse me I am no servant! I am Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal retainer." Jaken didn't have time to say much else as he was punted into a nearby lake.

"Excellent shot Lord Sesshomaru," the bird exclaimed, "But as I was saying I am Socrates and Lady Arcangel's confidant and I have come to extend an Invitation to her home." Socrates finished handing over the parchment.

Sesshomaru took the so-called invitation with grace and began to read:

Lord Sesshomaru,

I am an old friend and ally of your father's. I would like to extend my hand and welcome you to my home in the western mountains tomorrow morning. I can only hope that we can become as close to as your father was to me. On a side note your brother has also been welcomed and I am aware that family ties are not strong, but, talk an alliance must be formed to end the threat that is Naraku. Please consider my offer and give your answer to my carrier pigeon.

Arcangel

"Bird, you will tell your mistress that I will meet her at her dwelling tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru stated in a bored manner.

"As you wish my lord." Socrates stated, bowing again before departure.

Meanwhile Jaken had just finished drying himself form his little excursion in the lake. He thought that he hadn't deserved such treatment; after all he was only protecting his title.

"Mi'lord. Why did you feel that you had to kick me into the lake?" Jaken whined more to himself than to anyone. Big mistake, once more without warning he was kicked back into the lake, life was so unfair.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken flew." an over excited Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, he did. Come Rin we must be on our way." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as they began their trip to the western mountains.

The Wolf Den

"Hey boss, we found this bird near the entrance to our cave. He has been demanding that he see you; something about an Arcangel person and sister Kagome." Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison.

"Well what are you waiting for, bring him over here… unharmed." Kouga stated in a firm tone.

With a sigh they loosened their grip on poor Socrates and placed him in front of their leader. "Thank-you Lord Kouga. At least someone around here has some dignity." Socrates said with obvious distain toward the other two wolf demons.

"Yes, I guess." Kouga said without interest, "Now what news do you have about my Kagome? She hasn't been harmed has she? She's not in trouble is she? This Arcangel isn't holding her captive are they?" Kouga said in one breath almost wanting to reach out and strangle the over grown bird.

"No, no, no. My Lord, it is the exact opposite. Lady Kagome is just fine and my Lady Arcangel is no kidnapper, she is actually Lady Kagome's grandmother." Socrates said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?" Kouga said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well my lord, it has a lot to do with you. Lady Kagome has reached the age of 18 and must take a mate by the next full moon. My Lady Arcangel has invited you to her home to court her." Socrates said as he tried to hand the parchment to him.

"You mean that I can actually get the chance to mate my Kagome? I can actually claim my woman." He was getting nods from the bird and let out a loud howl of approval and dashed out of his cave.

"Quick to fire, but, short on ammunition that one is." Socrates said to no one in particular. "Make sure that your leader get's this parchment, it will tell him where he can find my lady's dwelling."

"Sure thing," Ginta said putting the paper away, "Hey boss slow down you forgot something. Hey do you even know where you are going." He called out to a whirlwind.

Socrates took to the air and made sure that the wolf prince had the directions and set out to the last bachelor… the hanyou…InuYasha.

With InuYasha and the Gang

Suck, Smack, Pop!

"Myoga," InuYasha exclaimed as the little flea demon popped back into his rightful size. "What are you doin' here?"

"Ahh, Master InuYasha it is so nice to see you again." Myoga stated in a chipper voice. "I have come to tell you that Lady Arcangel has come back and…"

"What did you say?" InuYasha said seething in anger as he squeezed the tiny flea in his hands.

"I… (wheeze) …said…Lady… (Wheeze)…Arcangel…" Myoga said in between breaths, praying his lord would let him go.

Reluctantly he lightened his hold and said, "Talk."

"As you wish Master InuYasha; it all started about 100 years ago when and angel named Arcangel became involved with your father, InuTashio. They fought together for many years; no one could tame her urges in wanting to charge into battle. They had many victories; unfortunately she could not win the one thing that she wanted most, his heart. Around that time the heavens were getting pretty aggravated with the power she had gained and how much she had meddled in mortal affairs."

"Eventually she became lonely after your father claimed a human woman as his own and had you. Around this time Heaven was closely watching her every move and decided that she had far too much for any one being to possess. So as a punishment they cut her Celestial Robe in half; cursing her to forever live on earth, never to return to paradise. It was at that moment she decited to go into a deep sleep until she was needed again." Myoga said, saddened by the accounted story.

"Well that was interesting, but, that does not help me. This old loon has Kagome and has brainwashed her into thinking that she is her granddaughter." InuYasha said through his teeth.

"Well there were rumors that Lady Arcangel immaculated a conception, so it is possible that Kagome could be her granddaughter." Myoga said cringing, hoping for a chance to get away. But, before InuYasha could say anything further a rather large bird appeared.

"Are you the hanyou InuYasha?" The large bird said with distain in his voice.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" InuYasha said rudely.

"I am Socrates, Lady Arcangel's humble companion. I have come to extend a welcome for you at her home. Her granddaughter Lady Kagome has come of age to take a mate and you are to be one of her suitors."

"That's a bunch of crap; Kagome would never do something like that. If that were the case she would have already been mated to me." InuYasha stated, forgetting who was around him.

"Well what I say is true. She is to be mated by the next full moon. The young wolf prince seemed mighty eager to go to Lady Kagome's side." Socrates stated in a bored tone. "Well I guess I'll be off then. I must tell Lady Arcangel that there were no other suitors interested Lady Kagome's hand. Meaning Lord Kouga wins by default."

"Wait just a damn minute bird. I didn't say that I didn't want to court Kagome." InuYasha sighed, obviously defeated. "Where do I have to go?"

Socrates handed InuYasha the parchment that held instructions to where "Lady Arcangel" lived and took off. 'Well Kagome I hope you are okay. I hope that you aren't brainwashed, but, if this is real there is no way that I am going to loose you to that flea bag.' InuYasha thought as he watched the loud mouthed bird leave. Somehow he hoped this wasn't a farce, for if that were the case he could have the chance to mate Kagome.

Next time on A Hidden Angel: Chapter 6: A Moonlight Swim and the Sentry of the Gates

For those of you that haven't caught on yet. I got the Celestial Robe idea from Ceres. If you haven't seen it or read it I suggest you do. It is a wonderful romance. I suppose I should say that I don't own Ceres either. That right belongs to the lovely Yuu Waste. She has written quite a few others that are pretty good. Imadoki, Absolute Boyfriend and Fushing Yugi (I don't own any of those either).


	6. Chapter 6: A Moonlight Swim

I do not own InuYasha or any of the songs features in this chapter, but I do own Arcangel and the character Socrates

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates. For the record if I did own InuYasha I would lock up Sesshomaru for my naughty evil purposes. I do not own any of the songs featured in this chapter. Music featured is Simple and Clean from Disney's Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Renewed and refurbished.

Chapter 6: A Moonlight Swim and the Sentry of the Gates 

Arcangel's Abode

Kagome was presently bored with her current standings. She had been cooped up in doors for far too long; she longed for some fresh air and the next day was too far away. She almost felt stir crazy, so she went in search of her grandmother.

"Grams, where are you?" Kagome asked as she searched the mountainside palace.

"I'm right here dear." Arcangel replied as she stuck her head out of her bedroom. "What is it that you need?"

Kagome fidgeted for a moment and began to ask her question. "Well I was wondering if I could go outside for awhile before everyone got here."

Arcangel thought for a moment. 'Well she has spent an entire week inside. I don't see much harm in it if she stays close.' She paused for a minuet and sighed, "What do you plan on doing? And where do you want to go?"

Kagome took a sigh of relief, but, now that she had her freedom she wasn't sure of what she wanted or where to go. So she thought for a moment and decited to ask her 'Grams' for a good place to go. "I really hadn't thought that far. Is there anywhere you would suggest?"

Her grandmother thought for a moment and came up with the perfect solution. "Have you bathed yet?" She got a nod in the negative from her granddaughter. "Well in that case there is a secret exit that goes through a waterfall; which is connected to a private hot spring. Will that do?"

Her answer was a squeal and a hug. "Yes, it would be perfect. I can see the stars, get a bath and relax all at once. Thanks so much Grams."

"You are very welcome and take your time." She said with an evil smirk knowing that an unexpected visitor was on the way.

A Short Time After Kagome Gathered Her Supplies

'This is great. A nice soothing bath, outside in a natural hot spring.' Kagome thought. 'Just like the ones I used to take when I traveled with InuYasha… InuYasha, I wonder where his is now; and if he got grams letter… Oh well I suppose I'll find out tomorrow. I can't dwell on it now. Might as well enjoy this peace and quite while I can, because, if I know Kouga and InuYasha it will be anything but quiet.'

For a while Kagome soaped herself up and then leaned back onto the rocks that surrounded the spring. Star gazing while she could, wishing that her CD played hadn't died earlier that week. It's not like batteries grew on trees around there though. She sighed, 'Well I suppose I could sing a song that I remember. That might be a close substitute for my CD player, but what to sing?' Another sigh escaped her as she thought of what to sing.

Back to InuYasha

"Where in the hell am I?" InuYasha said out loud to no one in particular. "That damn mountain has to be around here somewhere, and maybe if I am lucky I can see Kagome sooner." He said to himself as he stopped running to take in his surroundings when he herd a familiar voice nearby. He began to walk slowly toward it.

You've given me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand when I said No

I don't think life is that simple

InuYasha began to move more quickly toward the beautiful voice, but, never made a sound. 'It sounds so much like Kagome, please let it be her.'

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me fee tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said

He came up to a small cove. Steam seemed to be everywhere. The waterfall seemed to be somewhat colder than the hot spring causing the so called steam; making it difficult to make out who exactly he was watching. The thought of said person being naked didn't cross his mind.

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me fee tonight

It's hard to let it go

InuYasha crept to the water's edge trying to figure out who was singing with HIS Kagome's voice out in the middle of nowhere. He also realized that he had herd this song from somewhere before.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Then it clicked he had her Kagome listening to something called a "DC Player" or something along those lines when she was in her time doing that homework stuff. It all fit, Kagome was supposed to be somewhere around here, this 'woman' was singing a song that only Kagome knew, it had to be her it had to be HIS Kagome.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Without thinking InuYasha ran into the water to embrace to woman he thought to be Kagome. Grasping her hair in his claws and nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Kagome, I thought that I lost you." InuYasha spoke softly into her ear.

Kagome lost herself in his embrace for a moment before realizing what was going on. 'How did he know it was me? Does he not realize all of my changes? Has he really even looked at me yet or realize that I have no scent?' Kagome thought to herself. 'I have to do something about this or the plan won't work, but, what to say?'

"Who is this Kagome you speak of? And may I ask as to why you are embracing me so?" Kagome said doing her best Sesshomaru impression, fighting the urge to turn around and reciprocate the embrace.

"What do you mean who is Kagome, you are Kagome. And I am 'embracing' you because I was worried about you." InuYasha said without thinking, and yet at the same time was wondering why the person in his arms was so stiff.

"Have you even bothered to look at me? I do not know this Kagome you speak of and even I did," Kagome pulled away a bit to look at InuYasha's confused face, "I still wouldn't tell you."

By now the steam was beginning to thin out a bit revealing to the person in the mist. She had piercing blue eyes, a shapely (nude) body, ebony hair that reached her backside and …wings?? 'Where in the hell did Kagome get wings from? And I can't smell her. Who in the hell is this?'

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked moving away from the naked body in front of him. "How do you know that song and why do you sound like her?" InuYasha was seething, he thought that he had found her; and now here he is embracing a nude woman in only Kami knows where. 'I know the others are coming up be hind me so this needs to be quick.' He thought smelling the air. 'All I need is for Miroku to show up and make a fool of himself in front of this woman.'

Amidst InuYasha's inner turmoil the woman in question began to speak, "Who I am is of no importance to you." The remark was snide and could have rivaled Sesshoumaru's demeanor. "Nor is my voice or my knowledge of that song. No leave me."

InuYasha did not care for her tone and was on the verge of strangling her, "I am only going to ask you one more time." He said straining to catch is breath, "Where is Kagome and who are you?"

"I told you, you do not need to know who I am," Kagome smiled for a moment it was proving quite entertaining to worry InuYasha, "And as for 'your' Kagome I might know something about her."

He was on the verge of murder, how dare someone toy with him like this, the only person that did that was Naraku. Just as he was about to ask a question he herd Sango call for him, "InuYasha where are you, Kirara is having a hard time following you." InuYasha growled, 'Damn it.'

Kagome walked toward InuYasha while he was distracted and placed a passionate kiss on his lips then spoke, "You will see her later, InuYasha." After that she vanished leaving a very confused hanyou in her wake. 'She was just toying with me? That Bitch! If I see her again it'll be too soon.'

InuYasha touched his fingers to his lips and growled, the only person that he wanted to be kissed be was Kagome. Then it hit him. "How in the hell did she know my name?"

"InuYasha what are you yelling at, and why are you wet?" Sango said as she came up behind him followed by the others.

"It's Nothing I just thought that I herd something." InuYasha said casually. "Let's get goin' the sun is almost up and I don't want to be late. There is no telling what kind of trouble Kagome is in."

"Alright InuYasha, but I told you already, I think that she is fine. She's with family." Sango said trying to put the irate hanyou at ease.

"Yeah well, Sesshomaru is my apart of my family and you don't see us getting along all that great do ya?"

Sango sighed, "I guess you have a point. Let's get moving. The sooner we get there the sooner we can rest."

Everyone sighed and began moving again. They could only hope that everything would end soon. InuYasha was turning into a slave driver. No one could tell InuYasha, Kagome was safe he had to see it for himself. 'Just wait, InuYasha is going to realize that Kagome is more than alright.' Sango thought smiling to herself. 'I'd say that InuYasha is going to realize a lot of things.'

Kagome's Room

"Oh, my GOD! I can't believe I stayed out all night." Kagome shouted as she searched through her wardrobe for her battle gear. "That interlude with InuYasha almost ruined everything… AH HA there you are ." She said breaking off mid thought. She had found her silver bra or 'Brest Binding' and purple skirt that she had liked. It moved the best with her when she fought, mainly because it had slits that went clear up to her thighs.

She got dressed quickly and brushed out her hair. "Well this is as good as it's going to get, I guess." She ran to the door and picked up her weapon and strapped it to her back. "It's time to meet our guest's."

She walked to the main entrance of the mountain palace and waited for everyone to arrive. To her surprise Kouga had shown up sometime during her bath and was shown to his room without hesitation. 'I suppose that he has already proven his love and want for me.' She sighed 'InuYasha on the other hand has protected me, but, has never shown me any support or affection.' She snorted, 'Except jealousy.'

As soon as she exited the doors she was greeted with a smiling Sango, a drooling Miroku, a puzzled Shippo and an irate InuYasha. She walked forward slowly as not to alarm anyone and bowed. "Welcome to Lady Arcangel's home…" Before she could say anything else she was cut off.

"YOU!!" InuYasha yelled as he pointed a finger toward Kagome. She smiled as wickedly as possible and raised herself from her bow.

"I am the Sentry of the Gates, and your opponent. Should you wish to court Lady Kagome you have to defeat me in a spar."

MWAHHHHHHH. I am evil I know. I had to end it there. My muse has left me, actually she is dancing around in chapter 10 or something. But I will try to update when I can. Until then I hope that this is satisfactory. Next Chapter: Chapter 7: A Courtship Spare

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	7. Chapter 7: A Courtship Spar

I do not own InuYasha or any of the songs features in this chapter, but I do own Arcangel and the character Socrates

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates. For the record if I did own InuYasha I would lock up Sesshomaru for my naughty evil purposes. I don't any of the songs featured in this chapter.

A/N: Renewed and Refurbished.

Chapter 8: A Courtship Spar

"You seem surprised to see me InuYasha? Is something the matter?" Kagome said with a wicked grin on her face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha said seething with anger. His teeth were grinding so hard he was sure everyone around could hear it.

"Did you not hear me?" Kagome asked, "I am your opponent. Should you wish to court Lady Kagome, you have to defeat me."

"I heard you the first time." InuYasha replied crossing his arms in front of him. "But why do I need to fight you?"

"You must prove your worth as a suitor for Lady Kagome." She said. 'It feels really weird talking about myself in the third person.' Kagome thought. "Unless you chose to yield then the wolf prince wins automatically." She stated smiling. 'That'll get him.'

InuYasha stare grew cold. His brow furrowed in anger and his fists clenched up. His claws almost dug into his skin.

"What did you say?" he snarled.

"I said that Lord Koga is also here and that you two will vie for Lady Kagome's affections. If you don't fight, then he'll win automatically." Kagome went on.

"And what's Kagome's say in this?" InuYasha snarled.

"She has agreed to the terms that Lady Arcangel has set." Kagome continued. "She has feelings for both of you but wants to know who loves her the most."

"Why isn't wolf-boy out here then?" InuYasha looked around.

"He's already proven himself." Kagome said putting her hand on her sword. "Now it's your turn."

"I guess the talking is over," InuYasha smiled, placing his hand on Tetsusaiga. "Let's get this over with."

They drew their swords at the same time. The on-lookers backed away, giving plenty of room for the fight.

With her free hand, Kagome reached to her side. InuYasha tensed, wondering what she was doing. With incredible speed her arm shot from her side and three feathers whistled through the air towards InuYasha. He side stepped quickly but one nicked his arm as it zoomed by and imbedded themselves in a tree. He looked towards the Sentry, half shocked half angry.

"You're pretty fast," Kagome said smirking. "I thought for sure I would get you with one of those."

InuYasha put his hand over his cut. A small amount of blood dribbled down his arm as he looked back towards the tree. There were the feathers but they were fluttering in the breeze. They were was as hard as steel when they cut him, how were they normal now? He turned his gaze back towards the sentry and smiled. First blood was hers, time for some payback.

"Interesting," InuYasha said. "My turn."

Kagome looked shocked at his sudden change in attitude. It almost sounded like he was starting to enjoy this. She watched as he righted himself and stared at her. She could feel her heart beating faster...was she enjoying this too?

She didn't have long to ponder her last question.

"Blades of Blood!" he shouted as his hand whipped the projectiles towards Kagome.

She had, of course, seen this attack before. There were so many of them that there was no chance to dodge them. She held her sword in front of her and braced herself. The blades hit the energy barrier she put up and dissipated. She lowered her sword and smirked

She brought up her sword and pointed it at the sky. Her eyes closed and she pointed it towards the ground. With a violent thrust downward, she jammed her sword into the ground. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the ground started rumbling and sparks began flying out from where the sword was imbedded. InuYasha brought Tetsusaiga back, ready for anything. Lightning then shot from the ground and met with a bolt from the sky and shot towards InuYasha. It was so fast that he had no chance to block or dodge. It hit him square in the chest and he was lifted off the ground. His body convulsed and he was thrown back into a tree. He slumped down with Tetsusaiga supporting his weight.

Kagome held her sword up again. Deep inside she wanted to run to him, to make sure he was alright. She knew she couldn't, she had to keep up the act. She stood ready, waiting for InuYasha to get up.

He slowly got up, his hair covering his face. "Keh, I didn't expect that kind of power from you. I won't make that mistake again." He flung his hair aside and stared at her.

His eyes were intense, completely focused on her as he readied himself for the next round. Kagome felt goose bumps roll across her skin. His eyes were enchanting; she had never seen him so determined. Was he so intent on seeing her again? She could only hope so. But now is not the time to get all goo-goo eyed. She had a job to do.

'Damn, that hurt.' InuYasha thought as he stood there, his eyes focused on his opponent. 'Another shot like that and I may not be able to get up. I'll have to go on the offensive and get in close, long distance isn't going to work here.'

"Not bad for a woman, but you'll need more than that to take me down." He said. Tetsusaiga began to pulse and the blade began to glow. Once the light had subsided, it was blood red and InuYasha lifted it over his shoulder.

'He's serious now.' Kagome thought to herself. "Alright, let's go." She shouted and pointed her sword at him and the same sparks were forming.

InuYasha was ready this time and the wind swirled around Tetsusaiga. As she unleashed her lightning from her sword, InuYasha cut lose with the Wind Scar. The two energies collided between them with a blinding flash. For a while, the two attacks pushed at each other and both fighters watched. Suddenly, the attacks split and both blasted towards the two them. They raised their weapons in defense and intercepted the attacks. The ensuing blasts shook the ground and both fighters where thrown back. When they righted themselves, both were without weapons. The Tetsusaiga flew past Miroku and Sango and got stuck in a tree behind them. Kagome's sword was in the side of the mountain, buried to the hilt in stone.

"Damn that was close." InuYasha said, shaking his hand that was now feeling partially numb from the blast it took. He saw where Tetsusaiga was and noticed that the Sentry had lost her weapon as well. "Well I guess it's down to hand-to-hand combat." He shouted towards her.

Kagome saw where her sword ended up and turned back towards InuYasha. 'Guess we'll see if all those lessons with Grandma pay off.' She thought. She assumed her fighting stance and waited for InuYasha to come to her.

"Fine, coward, I'll bring the fight to you." InuYasha said impetuously as he charged her with his claws drawn. His speed was incredible; he closed the gap between them almost instantly. Kagome was taken aback a little but managed to block the first swipe of his claws.

He continued to slash at her while she back stepped. He was to fast for her to counter-attack; she would have to do something to slow him down. On the next swing, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"If this the extent of your abilities maybe you should just go home. Lady Kagome would never want someone as weak as you…filthy hanyou." It hurt her to say that to him, she could feel his body go tense. She had to push him his limits, otherwise Arcangel wouldn't accept the victory.

His head bowed, his breathing was increasing. Kagome could feel an incredible pressure building in the air around them. It was overwhelming her senses…what was happening.

In one swift move, InuYasha jumped into the air and twisted himself around, his foot caught her square in the stomach and she was thrust backwards, the wind temporarily knocked out of her.

"Who do you think you are calling me that?" InuYasha seethed. The pressure continued to increase and Kagome was finally able to remember what the feeling was. He was transforming. She had not meant to push him this far, now it was getting dangerous.

She thought quickly.

"I bet Lady Kagome would love to see you now, so desperate that you have to transform into your demon form to continue fighting. What happens if you have to protect her and you transform? Can you control yourself?" Kagome questioned him. She had to break through to him.

InuYasha's breathing began to shallow as his eyes stopped flashing red and turned back into amber. His head dropped again and Kagome could swear she heard a sob come from him. But that was short lived. In an instant he was gone. For a moment she couldn't track him then there was the pressure on her neck. He was in front of her, his claws poised to strike her jugular as she fell on her back with him on top.

"I win." He snarled. No laughter was on his face, he was very serious.

"Not quite." She retorted as she looked on either side of his head. He glanced upwards to see her wingtips pointed right at his throat. They had hardened into steel and were razor sharp.

They stared at each other for what seemed like a long while. Then came the clapping; Arcangel emerged, a huge smile on her face and her hands continued clapping.

"I think that's enough you two…no need for any death here." She smiled.

Miroku's mouth dropped open. His eyes surely would have popped out of his head if they weren't attached. Before him was a beauty only matched by that of the Sentry. 'Two gorgeous women in the same place…what more could I ask for.' He though.

InuYasha looked at the Sentry again and sprang to his feet. He slowly walked over to the tree where Tetsusaiga was stuck. He ripped it through the side and sheathed it. Not a word was spoken for a while. InuYasha turned around and put his arms into his haori. Arcangel had just helped Kagome to her feet when she finally spoke.

"Excellent work InuYasha. You have exceeded my expectations." She spoke while looking him over. "You have passed my test and are allowed to court Lady Kagome. Now if you'll please enter the cave, my servant Socrates will show you to your rooms."

Sango, Shippo and Kirara where the first to enter; Kagome tried not to smile at her as she passed. Miroku started towards the entrance but turned right in front of Arcangel.

"Will you bear my children, my beautiful goddess?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course I will!" Arcangel responded immediately which took Miroku completely off guard. "But you will have to deal with your other woman first."

With that, Hirikotsu came crashing down on his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Sango then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the cave.

This left InuYasha with Kagome and Arcangel. InuYasha stared at the Sentry. There was something tugging at him, telling him he knew her. His stare did not go unnoticed. Kagome saw it and blushed ever so slightly.

InuYasha finally walked towards the entrance and disappeared into the darkness. Kagome turned around and retrieved her sword and sheathed it. She then turned to Arcangel.

"Was all that really necessary? I could have hurt him far worse than I did and then what?" She asked.

"Then he wouldn't have been worthy to mate with you." Arcangel said bluntly. "Your mate must be able to protect you in times of need."

"But I hurt him. I could see it in his eyes." Kagome said.

"He doesn't know it's you." She replied

"I know it's me. And he'll know at dinner tonight."

"Then he'll have to forgive you and see that it was necessary. I had to gauge his strength since he's a half-demon. After seeing his display, he's even more powerful than his father." She turned and started to walk into the cave. Kagome followed her and began to think how this evening's announcement would be received.

Alright that's it for this chapter. I hope that it was enjoyable. Next Time on A Hidden Angel: Chapter 8: Revealing Truths


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Arrival

Chapter 9: Revealing Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates. For the record if I did own InuYasha I would lock up Sesshomaru for my naughty evil purposes.

A/N: Renewed and Refurbished.

Chapter 8: The Other Arrival

- In the Cave Mansion-

Arcangel and Kagome were heading deeper into the cave. Kagome's hand was nervously rubbing her upper arm, wondering how the news would be received in the evening; especially how InuYasha would take the news. Her mind was racing, wondering if there was another way to have gotten under his skin; to get him to fight with all of his heart instead of sinking as low as she did. 'I guess I can't do anything about it now.' She thought.

"If he loves you, he'll forgive you once you've explained the situation. I don't know how he'll react initially but if the way he fought is any indication of how much he wants to see you then I'm sure he'll come around." Arcangel said without looking at her.

"I hate it when you read my thoughts like that!" Kagome nearly screamed. She continued walking towards her room when she realized Arcangel had stopped. "What now?"

"He's here already." She said, a wide smile crossing her face. "Kagome, you go and get prepared for dinner. I have one more guest to go greet." She turned on her heal and headed back towards the entrance.

"And before you ask, it's Lord Sesshomaru." Arcangel smiled over her shoulder.

Kagome's question died before it even left her mouth. She watched her grandmother walk out of the cave and she turned and sighed. "I knew she couldn't stay away from him."

In another room

InuYasha was finally led to his room. It was spacious and looked like the others had. It had its own spring in an attached room for bathing. He figured that it would be best if he got cleaned up from his fight before he saw Kagome. He had noticed traces of her scent ever since he walked into the cave but they went as quickly as they came. He wondered where she was; he really needed to talk to her about this "courtship" thing that was going on. He laid the Tetsusagia on the bed and took off his pants and haori. The tear in the arm had already mended but his undershirt still had blood on it from his cut. He took it off and brought it with him into the bath. He scrubbed the sleeve and laid it to dry while he sank into the water. His mind quickly wandered to what would happen tonight. Would Kagome still want to be with him even if Kouga was here too? There were too many questions running through his head and he didn't like it at all.

-Outside the Cave-

Sesshomaru made his way into the clearing. He had received the invitation from Arcangel and decided that he had to meet this woman. The scent attached to the letter was enough to peak his interest. Jaken had been ranting ever since he had learned about where they were going and who they were going to see.

"I can't believe that some crusty old hag thinks that she can order the great lord Sesshomaru around..." That was about as far as he had gotten before he ran into a rather pissed off Arcangel. Her eyes were glinting with furry. She rather considered herself a spring chicken.

"OLD HAG AM I!?" Arcangel said in a very stern tone as she lowered her Naginata to be used as a golf club. "FORE." Arcangel declared as she took a swing at Jaken, successfully managing to send him off in a Team Rocket fashion. Nodding at her handy work and putting on a smile, she greeted her guests.

"Welcome to my humble abode Lord Sesshomaru and..." She looked to the right of Sesshomaru to see a small human girl clinging to his leg. "Who might you be?" She asked as she lowered herself to the girls' level.

"My name is Rin." She said with a smile. "But why was master Jaken calling you an old hag? You don't look old and you are very pretty." Rin declared as she stared at Arcangel's wings.

"What a delightful child." Arcangel said with renewed happiness. "I am not quite sure why the toad called me an old hag, never met him before in my life." Patting the small girl on the head, she asked her a question, "Tell me are you tired or hungry?"

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, he nodded to her; "Rin is very hungry and very tired."

"Very well I will have my friend So-Crates take you to your room and you can have anything you like brought there..." Arcangel said to Rin as she stood and looked over her shoulder, "So-Crates take this delightful little girl to the pink room."

"Yes Lady Arcangel." Socrates said with a little ambiguity in his tone. "Come along little one." He said to the small girl as he motioned for her to follow him.

"What a sweet child. How ever did you come across her?" She asked with jubilance in her voice. "If you are anything like your father you probably couldn't say 'no' to a face like that."

"I am nothing like my father." Sesshomaru answered with slight annoyance in his voice. "I am however interested in what you indicated in your letter. What sort of alliance do you have in mind?"

"My, my, my, it appears you are more like your father that you think." Arcangel replied rather seductively as she strolled up to him and ran her hand down his chest, "Always wanting to get right down to business." Before her hand could do anymore, exploring Sesshomaru caught it with his right hand.

"Woman my patience is wearing thin. You may be an old ally of my fathers, but, if you keep on trying to touch this Sesshomaru I may have to cut off the offending appendage." He said while throwing her hand aside. Unfortunately, Arcangel did not take kindly to the rejection, so she pouted slightly and reached for her weapon.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, I guess that I was wrong about you. I thought that we could have a good time together. Your father and I always did." She said with a wistful smile remembering all the good times. "But, if all you want is an alliance then I must test those skills of yours... It is going to be a shame to damage such a fine specimen." And with that, she charged at her opponent, who sidestepped the downward slash and immediately jumped back to avoid the follow up cut aimed at his stomach.

'She's fast, but if this woman thinks she can beat me she is out of her mind.' He thought as he dodged another of her attacks. 'Although I can see what my father saw in her, she fights with vigor and passion. Not to mention she's not that hard on the eyes.'

Arcangel smirked while readying herself. "Well thank you for the compliment Lord Sesshomaru, but, I show passion and vigor in more aspects than fighting." She said as she closed the distance and swept his feet from under him. She immediately brought her Naginata over head and followed him down. Sesshomaru had no where to dodge and was forced to draw Toukijin to block the strike. A resounding CLANG rung through the clearing as the two weapons met right above Sesshomaru's chest. 'Damn she's strong.'

"Impressive." He kicked out and hit the staff part of her weapon and flipped to his feet. "How is it that you know what this Sesshomaru is thinking?"

"I am a telepath. I can read peoples or in this case demons minds. It is a very handy ability." Arcangel said as she continued her attack. Sesshomaru quickly blocked and parried all her attacks but every time he moved to strike her she would move away. 'Fine' he thought.

Arcangel gave him a curious look as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Arcangel stopped getting visions from his mind. 'He cleared his mind…but why, it won't help him when I attack.' She decided to test her theory.

She charged again, pulling the Naginata back to thrust it through his midsection. She just lunged at him when, with amazing speed, Sesshomaru brought Toukijin around and nudge the blade to his right. As the blade missed, Sesshomaru spun with it and quickly struck Arcangel in the back with the hilt of his sword. She stumbled forward but quickly regained her balance. She spun and looked at Sesshomaru. He was standing in the same position a before.

"No one has landed an attack on me in some time Lord Sesshomaru; it is now my turn to be impressed." She said smiling. He opened his eyes to look at her. She was rubbing her back and staring at him. In all honesty, he had not had this much of a challenge in a long while. He was enjoying this. A small smirk played on his lips and did not go unnoticed by Arcangel.

'Ah, so he is enjoying this as much as I am; looks like its time to stop playing around and get down to the business at hand.' Arcangel brought her Naginata up and leveled it at Sesshomaru. The wind picked up in the clearing and a ball of energy appeared at the end of the blade. He eyed this cautiously as he readied his own attack.

"It's over Fluffy-kins; CELESTIAL JUDGEMENT!" With that the ball left her Naginata and sped towards Sesshomaru. He brought Toukijin above his head and swung it downward.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

Bolts of electricity surrounded him and the wall caught the ball of energy. After a few seconds; the attacks clashed a resounding explosion ripped through the clearing. Dust flew everywhere obscuring the two opponents.

'I'll get her on her right side.' Arcangel's head snapped right and readied herself, 'No, the left.' She spun around and saw nothing but dust, her breath quickening.

'Damn, he's smart, projecting false thoughts to me.' Just as she finished her musings, her Naginata was knocked away and a strong clawed hand wrapped around her throat. She quickly shifted her weight and used the force of the grab to fall backwards and twist. She then pulled two feathers from her wings and, after instantly hardening, placed them against his neck as they impacted the ground. The dust started to settle and the scene unfolded.

Arcangel was lying on top of Sesshomaru. Her legs spread around his waist and her chest pushed hard up against his. Their faces were inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru loosened his grip as Arcangel pulled her feathers away from his neck.

"I guess you really are worthy" she whispered as she rolled her hips forward. This elicited a small, almost imperceptible growl from the Inu-Youki below her. 'I guess he's not as cold as he thinks he is.'

The scent of her being so close was almost intoxicating. There was also something else to her scent; he had smelt that once before; when Kagura came to him, the unmistakable scent of arousal. 'Damn' he thought.

"Oh don't worry, we can work this out later" she smiled at him and slowly stood. Reaching down she brought him up to her.

Well next time on A Hidden Angel: Chapter 9:Dinner Party


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but, I do own the idea of Arcangel and Socrates. For the record if I did own InuYasha I would lock up Sesshomaru for my naughty evil purposes.

A/N: Okay I know that it has been along time since I have written anything. I have also been getting reviews begging me to update. I profusely apologize. I think that my muse jumped ship somewhere in the Pacific while we moved to Japan. The Bitch was probably sunning herself in Hawaii. She finally returned and is red as hell and I am not rubbing aloe on her to relieve the burn. We have finally settled in and I finally got a job, which ironically allows me to update this story. I work at a small library on a single marine base and it just so happens that this is the only time I have to write. I have gone through and refurbished all the other chapters and added more to some of them. (There is an A/N at the beginning of every chapter that I have refurbished.) This chapter might be a little rough; I am going to edit it eventually. I just wanted to put something out there to let my readers know that I am still writing. Thank-you to the loyal readers; you do make being a fanfic author worth while.

Ok On with the New Chapter!!

Chapter 9: Dinner Party

'What in the hell am I supposed to wear to this thing.' Kagome shouted to no one in particular as she searched her drawers and closet. 'All I've got are battle garbs and I am sure as hell am not going out there looking like the girl that insulted InuYasha.' Eventually gave a defeated sigh and collapsed on the bed. "What am I going to wear tonight?"

Looking for a dress at such late notice was going to be a pain in the ass. If there were any way that she could have gone to the future looking like she did to find an outfit she would have. It was spring formal time too, she would have been bound to find something. She sighed, 'Well I might as well see if I can look through 'Grams' closet,' she shuddered to think what she would find, 'knowing her everything she has displays a nice scene of T and A.' She mused as she strolled down the hallway to find her elusive grandmother.

Eventually she found her doing exactly the same thing that Kagome was, looking for a suitable outfit for the evening. "Wouldn't you know it; a boudoir full of clothes and nothing to wear." Arcangel gave a pathetic shriek. "I can't find a thing that could possibly catch Fluffy-kin's eye." She turned around to see her granddaughter looking at her like she had grown a second head and then she got a great idea. "You know Sesshomaru right?" Kagome gave a nod in the affirmative, "So you would know what kind of clothes he would like, right?"

Kagome gave an exasperated groan, "Well 'Grams' I don't know him that well. Every time I have seen him he is killing something or wanting to kill something." She thought for a minuet, "Maybe you should drape a dead animal over yourself. I am sure that would

whip him into a frenzy." Her grandmother gave her a look that told her she wasn't amused.

"Alright fine, let me think a minuet." Kagome sat down on her grandmother's bed and began to brainstorm. 'Well I always see the guy in white, so that must be his favorite color. I imagine he would want someone shorter than himself. So I would have to go with a white halter dress and flats or no shoes at all. Yep that would be what he liked.' She readied herself to speak when she was cut to the quick.

"Thanks little angel that was most helpful and I have just the thing." Arcangel announced and began to dig through her enormous closet. She pulled out a dress that must have been made of the finest white silk that shimmered in the light of the room. It looked to be a halter dress (as suggested) and she was surprised to see no slits in sight. Wait, there was a rather large dip to the back of the dress. The dip eventually made since considering their wings wouldn't allow for much else. "This is close to what you were thinking, right?"

"It looks perfect." Kagome said as she stared in awe at the garment before her, 'I wish that she had another one of those back there.' She gave an internal groan, "Well Grams now that you have found a suitable outfit, how about we find one for me?"

"Well I am glad that you like it," Arcangel's muffled voice came from the back of her closet, "because I also happen to have it in blue." After what seemed like forever she emerged with the dress and held it out for Kagome to take.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said with hesitance.

"Of course you are family, not to mention I think it would be cute if we dressed the same." Arcangel encouraged as she dropped the gown on Kagome's outstretched arms. "It will defiantly point out that we are family," she paused, looked over her shoulder and gave a small flex of her wings, "well that and the wings of course." They both giggled at the thought. "Alright now out with you we have about thirty minuets before dinner is served and we still need to get ready."

"Ok 'Grams' I'll see you in a few."

-Forty-Five Minuets later in the Dining Hall-

Everyone with the exception of the illusive Kagome, her supposed grandmother and InuYasha were present. The Dining hall was huge and was accented with dark wood furniture. The walls were a warm hunter green and paintings of woodland scenes were on the walls. The rectangular table in the middle of the room was large enough to fit all the guests invited. On the left side of the table sat Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and the wolf prince Kouga; on the right sat Sango, Miroku and Shippo. There were three empty chairs left at the table: one chair at both ends of the table and one in front of Kouga.

Shippo mildly chatted happily with Rin while they waited for everyone to arrive. Jaken silently grumbled to himself, everyone else sat in an uncomfortable silence until Kouga decided to voice his concerns.

"What are you doing here 'Lord Sesshomaru'," he said pointing an accusing finger at said person, "you had better not be here to court my Kagome too." Sango and Miroku couldn't help but let out a sigh.

Sesshomaru held back the urge to roll his eyes. "No I am not here to court that worthless human or what ever she is wolf prince." There was a brief silence before he continued his little speech, "I am here because I was invited by the lady of the house everything else, however, is none of your business." At this point all the occupants in the dining hall were silent as they watched the mini-battle of words.

Kouga gave a glare in the dog demons direction, "Kagome is not worthless. She is the most beautiful person in the world and soon she will be my mate." Everyone was eager to hear the rebuttal of the stoic demon lord when a voice came form the door way.

"Well you are right about one thing flea bag," InuYasha said while he leaned against the door frame, "Kagome isn't worthless, but, there is no way in hell she would mate with a coward like you." After his dramatic entrance he stepped out of the door way and into the room. Kouga looked like he was about to boil over from the shade of red he was turning and Sesshomaru looked like he could care less.

"I wasn't aware that mongrels were allowed in this palace." Sesshomaru stated in his stoically deep voice.

"Well there's a lot you don't know. I was invited…bastard." InuYasha stated as he was escorted to his seat in the dining hall. Unfortunately the seat he was directed to was right across from Kouga. "So are you ready to just give up and go home wolf breath."

"I don't think so half-breed. Besides don't you already have a mate?" Kouga taunted as he calmly began to run his hands over his chin, as if thinking. "What was her name….Kikyo? I think that it is awful stupid to go after a mate while you already have one."

"You had better watch your mouth wolf." The hanyou replied, reading himself to jump out of his chair and throttle the demon. "Kikyo is dead and she isn't my mate. I came here for Kagome." Sango and Miroku were ready to jump in the middle of the fight when Arcangel appeared.

"That's quite enough boys. I know that both of you care for Kagome. How do you think she would feel if you two were to fight in the middle of an important meeting?" Kagome's suitors stopped and looked over at a woman they had only seen once since they arrived in the mountain side palace. They immediately returned to their seats with their arms crossed over their chests, like two kids being unjustly punished.

'How in the hell can this woman say that she is related to Kagome? They look nothing alike.' InuYasha thought to himself. 'I know that I don't like Sesshomaru, but, there is no arguin' that we're brothers; the fucker looks just like me. Well minus the ears, the markings and the stick up his ass.'

"My, What a vulgar vocabulary you have Prince InuYasha." Arcangel scolding the poor hanyou, "I know that you must be annoyed with me, but, there is no reason to think like that about your brother." She sighed looking at the confused hanyou, "Oh well, I guess there is no point in trying." Arcangel replied.

'What the fuck.' InuYasha thought with a rather surprised look on his face.

"Oh dear, I forgot." Arcangel said and put her hand on her head as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm a telepath. I can hear what you are thinking… and if I were you Miroku I wouldn't do it."

Miroku looked up at the winged goddess like he had gotten his had caught in the candy jar. "Why Lady Arcangel I have no idea what you are talking about…" He was cut off as a hand came flying at his face and made a loud smacking sound; complements of Sango of course.

"That is what I was talking about. Never grope a woman unless they ask for it." Arcangel said with a giggle, "Well now that that's out of the way lets get down to business. I want to lay the ground rules down before my granddaughter gets out here." Everyone settled down as they waited for the woman to speak.

"Kagome has one week to choose whom she would like to mate. The two of you," she pointed to Kouga and then to InuYasha, "will be given three days to spend with her. On the seventh day she will make her choice and take a mate. Kouga, since you were the first to arrive you will have the first day with her and InuYasha will have the last. Each day will begin after breakfast and end after dinner. Do you both understand so far?" She received two nods in the affirmative.

"Now there are rules to this courtship. Rule number one: Neither mate candidate can intrude during the others day with Kagome. If they do the intruder looses and will not mate Kagome. Rule number two: Displays of affection and gifts are allowed, but, under no circumstances is the act of rutting to occur. Should this happen the Kagome will not be able to mate anyone. And finally Rule number Three: There will be no physical fighting between the two of you at any time. I will not give my only granddaughter to a Neanderthal. Is that understood?" Again both suitors nodded in the affirmative. "Alright now to the other matter at hand. Everyone here has also been invited to discuss the growing threat that is Naraku. I understand that all of you have had or still are having problems with this menace?"

They all nodded. Miroku, after he recovered from his smack to the face, decided to be the spokes person for their little group, "Naraku has made an impact on all of our lives, and not in a fanciful nature either. All the men in my family, including myself, have been cursed with the wind tunnel. Eventually it sucked them all into it and caused their deaths, the same will eventually happen to me." He said as holding up his cursed hand, and then motioned toward Sango, "Sango's entire village was killed by the evil hanyou and her brother was possessed by tainted jewel shards." Sango hung her head and a single tear crested her eyes at the memory. "Shippo has also lost his family because of the jewel that Naraku tainted." Finally he motioned to InuYasha, "InuYasha has suffered the most because of the creature. He lost his first love at the hands of Naraku and so much more." InuYasha listened as Miroku spoke briefly about his problems and could only hope that this Arcangel had answers. "We are all constantly haunted by this evil in one way or another. He must be stopped at all costs."

Kouga nodded his head in approval, "The monk is right. Naraku has caused all of us some sort of pain. He destroyed most of my clan and that of our sister village in the north. If he is not stopped there is no telling what he might do."

Sesshomaru finally took it upon himself to add his opinion, "This Sesshomaru has had problems with the vile hanyou as well. The one known as Naraku has caused me great annoyance. Continually thirsting for power and slowly destroying my lands in the process." He stopped for a moment and looked back to the woman at the head of the table. "We have all voiced our concerns on this matter, but, what is it you intend to do about it?"

All the occupants of the table looked at Arcangel who stood calmly confidently and spoke, "I simply propose an alliance. Obviously everyone here has been fighting the same battle, just not together. Perhaps you might have better luck if you attack him as a whole and not separately." Arcangel looked at all her guests and smiled, "I know that it will take some time to think about this proposal. You may all stay in my home until you come to a decision. But know this; I will not tolerate fighting. This is neutral ground, if you wish to spar have at it, but there will be no fights to the death. Understood?" No one objected. "Very well on to the main event; Kagome you can come out now dear."

-Outside the Dining Hall-

Kagome stood outside the dining hall and took in a deep breath. 'It's now or never. I can do it.' While she was scared shitless by what InuYasha might think she was pretty happy about her appearance.

Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun while a few stray strands of hair curled around to frame her face. The barest essentials of make-up were applied, light blue eye-shadow to match her dress and lip gloss to make her lips look kissable. The dress was surprisingly not as revealing as she thought it would be; it had strings that tied around her neck and the back of the dress dipped 5 inches above her butt allowing free movement of her wings. The front dipped to lay just above the swell of her breasts clinging to her like a second skin while the rest of the dress ran to the floor; and just like her grand mother she decided to go bare foot.

Allowing one last look at herself in the mirror next to the dining hall and nodding her head in approval she got all the courage she could muster she walked in to the room.

The first thing she noticed was her 'Grams' she seemed to be giving her a smile of encouragement. Kagome smiled back. Sesshomaru looked bored as always, Rin looked like she had stars in her eyes and Shippo did too; Kagome smiled and winked at them as she passed by. Miroku was passed out on the floor with not one but two fading palm prints on his face; Sango's work no doubt, considering the satisfied look on her face. 'I'll ask her what happened later.'

When she got to the end of the table she looked at her two suitors. Kouga met her gaze with a loving hungry look, but, InuYasha was looking at her like she had grown another head. Before Kouga could say anything about Kagome's new appearance InuYasha began to yell at her.

"There's no way in hell you are Kagome!" He said as he pointed a finger at her, "I fought you when I got here. This has to be a sick joke." He turned and looked at Arcangel, "What are you playing at old woman. I want to know where the real Kagome is right now."

Kagome slowly approached InuYasha and put one of her hands on his shoulder, "It's me InuYasha, I promise. Close your eyes take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

Reluctantly he closed his eyes and did as he was asked. 'Well I smell wolf shit, my bastard brother, the monk, Sango, the twerp and…,' he went around the room making sure everyone smelled like they were supposed to and finally settled on the being in front of him. 'She smells like lavender and sunshine, just like Kagome. But if she really is Kagome then why did she fight with me and why did she call me…' he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I am going to regret this, but, if you really are Kagome you have a lot of explaining to do and…." He paused for a moment and lowered his head, "say sit."

Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind. 'Well he asked for it.' Shrugging her shoulders she pointed to the area behind him, "Alright if you really want me to, but, why don't you move away from the table. I don't think that my grandma would want you to damage her property."

"Whatever Bitch, it's not like anything is going to happen anyway." He stated in an annoyed tone. 'Man I hope it doesn't.' He silently prayed.

"SIT"

"Gah!" Was herd from a poor little hanyou prostrate on the floor.

"Kagome, I don't think that he got the message. Why don't you do it again?" Shippo yelled with an evil grin on his face.

"Shippo that's enough," Kagome scolded as she leaned down to help InuYasha off the floor. "I think that he knows now, right?"

He nodded and accepted her hand to help him up. "Yeah, I do wench; but you still got a lotta' explainin' to do… You can start with telling us why you look like that."

For once Kouga agreed with the hanyou, "Yeah babe why do you look like that. You were beautiful before, but, now you're gorgeous." Kouga scrunched his face in irritation, "Oi, dog-shit you can let go of my Kagome now!" With Kouga's rather rude comment InuYasha reluctantly let go of her hand.

Kagome let out a sigh, 'I suppose old habits die hard; and I guess I do owe them an explanation.' Fortunately Arcangel came to the rescue.

"I am sure that Kagome would love to tell all of you what has happened in the last week." She motioned at the front of the table, "But why don't we begin our meal first. I know that many of you haven't had a proper meal in some time." With the snap of her fingers food began to seemingly appear out of nowhere and the meal began.

During dinner Kagome regaled the tale of her father, her transformation and the training she had undergone. InuYasha showed a knowing glint as she retold the fight they had and profusely apologized for calling him a 'half-breed'. He gave his signature 'Keh' letting her know in her own way she had been forgiven.

Kouga showered her with compliments on her new looks and asked for a chance to spar with her. She nodded told him that would be a great idea for their first day together. InuYasha on the other hand was silently hoping Kagome kicked the shit of the wolf. 'Fucker would deserve it.'

On the other end of the table Arcangel was talking with Sango about old battles. While Sesshomaru seemed to be focusing intently on his food; unbeknownst to everyone in the room his thigh was being groped by the very woman that invited him there.

'This woman is even more gifted that I originally thought.' Sesshomaru silently mused as a hand slid further up to cup his rather prominent bulge. 'I hope that she knows that she is playing with fire.' He repressed a groan as he looked up and met the amused gaze of Arcangel. 'I believe that she does.'

"Is everything to your liking Lord Sesshomaru?" She purred as she withdrew her hand and began to dine once more. 'Poor little puppy. I am going to have him under me before the night is over… Although with the way he is looking at me he might have me under him. Either way I am getting some.' Arcangel's smile widened. 'Thank the God's; it's been one hell of a dry spell.'

Sesshomaru met her gaze and calmly replied, "Yes everything is perfect. And the service is impeccable." Arcangel held back a giddy laugh at his answer and managed to give a smile of approval instead.

After everyone finished their meal they were instructed to return to their quarters for the evening. Kouga and InuYasha both walked her to her room and bid her good night in their own way. InuYasha merely gave her a hug and the customary, "Good night wench."

Kouga followed suit hugging her and saying, "Good night My Kagome."

Once on the other side of the door and safely in her room Kagome let out a sigh and plopped on her bed. "That went better than I thought it would." She let out another sigh, "It's going to be really hard to choose. InuYasha has always been there for me, but, hasn't really shown me any kind of affection until today. And Kouga is really sweet, but, can he treat me like a person and not like a possession…. I guess only time will tell."

Okay that's it for the new chapter. I know that it is really rough, but, I just needed to get something out there. Get me back into the writing world. Comments are welcome and so are suggestions. I have a general idea on how the story is going to work out. I do need ideas for the "dates" though. I know how Kouga's first and last are going to go, but, not the second. I also know how InuYasha's last date is going to work out, but, not the first two. I also need to write an Arcangel/Sesshomaru lemon. Should it be the next chapter or should it be Kagome's first date?

Next Time on A Hidden Angel?? You decide. The next chapter is in the readers hands.


End file.
